


Luchadora

by maritexxa1982



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, No Clones, cophine - Freeform, fight club style, girls fights
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maritexxa1982/pseuds/maritexxa1982
Summary: AU/No clones. Un error fatal llevó a Delphine Cormier lejos de su pasión, la ciencia. Se verá obligada a cambiar de vida, transformándose en alguien que nunca creyó que podía ser, pero ese mismo cambio la llevará hasta su alma gemela y afrentarse a lo que más teme. Su espantoso pasado...





	1. Salvadores - Entrenamiento

**Author's Note:**

> Nueva historia, nuevo drama y saqué a jugar un rato a los personajes otra vez. No me pertenece nada más que la historia y todos los errores son míos.

 

##  _**Uno: Salvadores** _

 

Ella no había querido llegar a esto. Delphine estaba consciente que su vida después de su espantosa experiencia en el Instituto Dyad había cambiado para siempre. Pero eso sucedió cuando llegó a América del Norte proveniente del sur de Francia. Su vida en Lille había sido buena, tenía padres geniales que la apoyaban en todo y estaban orgullosos cuando supieron que ella quería estudiar medicina. Nunca habían tenido un médico en la familia Cormier - Beraud así que ella había sido la primera y fue algo que sin duda celebraron. La tortura de pasar varios años en un internado prestigioso fundado por un grupo de religiosas francesas había dado sus frutos y Delphine consiguió graduarse con todos los honores. Su excelente desempeño académico le había valido la atención de un hombre de ciencias. Un hombre cuya vida giraba en torno a una ciencia fringe conocida como Neolution. Un hombre que le ofreció trabajo, dinero y reconocimiento. Un hombre que terminó siendo su total perdición.

Cuando Delphine entró a trabajar a Dyad luego de haber conseguido su doctorado no tenía idea en lo que se estaba metiendo. Ella no sabía que el instituto de ciencias e investigaciones genéticas era una entrada directa al vientre de la bestia y que una vez dentro ya nunca más podías salir. Delphine no lo supo al principio pero cuando lo hizo y quiso huir de aquel infierno lo hizo de una manera que jamás creyó posible, salió de Dyad para transformarse casi en una vagabunda.

Había intentado conseguir trabajo en otros laboratorios o en otros centros de investigación científica pero la influencia que Dyad y Aldous Leekie tenían dentro del mundillo científico eran demasiado grandes y a Delphine le negaron la ayuda en todas las puertas que decidió tocar. Llegó a intentar trabajar en una farmacia pero tampoco le ayudaron. Cuando lo intentó en los laboratorios de las universidades tampoco le fue bien e incluso en las escuelas secundarias también le dieron la espalda.

Por mucho que lo intentó Delphine acabó teniendo que optar por dejar la medicina y ciencia de lado para conseguir un trabajo normal. Tenía tres trabajos simultáneos que le ayudaban a llegar a fin de mes con el sueldo básico y pasó de vivir en un complejo de edificios de lujo ofrecido por Dyad a sus empleados a vivir en una ratonera, literalmente.

Su departamento era de sólo un ambiente. Una cocina vieja, un refrigerador que funcionaba como quería, un sofá de segunda mano, y una cama situada  en una esquina con un colchón que le lastimaba la espalda era todo lo que tenía. Además el baño era una habitación pequeña donde apenas cabían el inodoro, el lavamanos y el plato de ducha con una conexión defectuosa completaba el penoso escenario y estaba situado en el sótano de un edificio ruinoso de la periferia de Toronto. Delphine vivía rodeada de edificios tan ruinosos como el suyo, sucios, llenos de grafitis y de gente que no era de buenos modales. Traficantes, drogadictos, alcohólicos, ladrones. Comenzó a ser su mundo.

Un mundo al que se tuvo que adaptar a la fuerza porque la primera vez que puso un pie en ese lado de la ciudad le robaron una maleta con ropa y desvalijaron su auto la primera noche que pasó en su nuevo hogar. Cuando Delphine fue asaltada por segunda vez, por un par de hombres borrachos que se acercaron a ella por su guapa apariencia, era rubia, tenía el cabello ondulado, la tez blanca, los ojos pardos y era alta, creyeron que sería fácil para ellos atacarla y salirse con la suya. Casi lo hicieron. Y fue casi porque Delphine fue rescatada por tres mujeres idénticas y un hombre a todas luces gay que la salvaron de recibir una paliza de monumento. Lo único que recibió fue un labio partido.

Delphine había quedado prácticamente tirada en el suelo sucio luego del tremendo susto que pasó. Su grupo salvador acabó rodeándola y la rubia supo que ellos se dirigían a un edificio de lofts, que era la Galerie Rimbaud, dónde vivía el único chico del grupo, Félix Dawkins. Las chicas, que eran tres y que eran una copia exacta de la otra excepto por el cabello se llamaban Sarah Manning, Helena Manning y Alison Hendrix.

\- Oi rubia parece que estás perdida ¿sí? - la chica tenía un fuerte acento inglés y Delphine supuso que era británica. Se quedó mirando a la morena que se presentó ante ella como Sarah Manning y que le ayudó a levantarse del suelo. La joven tenía un agarre poderoso cuando tomó su mano  y Delphine no pudo dejar de notarlo.

\- Non - Delphine negó con la cabeza y sus rizos rubios rebotaron - No estoy perdida yo... vivo aquí.

Ella vio como las tres chicas y el chico se quedaron sorprendidos al saber eso y Delphine estuvo tentada a poner los ojos en blanco porque no quería parecer grosera, la morena vestida con estilo punk parecía feroz al igual que la otra rubia que Delphine escuchó, llamaba sestra a la otra chica. Eran hermanas y eso tenía mucho sentido.

\- Casi parece increíble pero puedo creerlo chica - el joven habló en el mismo acento que la chica punk así que Delphine también supuso que era pariente de la morena - ¿Qué pasó contigo para llegar a esto? O sea, si no te importa que te lo pregunte obviamente.

Delphine agachó la cabeza. Había esperado la pregunta pero no creía que podría responderla. No le gustaba hablar de su fracaso en el trabajo, ni de cómo la echaron del Instituto Dyad luego de haber malogrado un proyecto científico de alto rango que tenía que ver con clones y súper soldados y de que se descubriera su romance con el CEO de la institución, el mismo Aldous Leekie. Ella no quería hablar de que cuando se enteraron de su aventura con Leekie sus compañeros y colegas la trataron de puta y que como si se tratase de una regresión a su vida en el internado, le hicieron la vida imposible, entre ataques verbales, burlas y acoso.

Había llegado a tanto que incluso un grupo de colegas, dos hombres y dos mujeres que tenían un nivel más bajo que ella, el de supervisión catalogado nivel dos, el máximo era el cinco y ella lo tenía, la habían encerrado en un depósito de desechos orgánicos y tiraron la llave hasta que el guardia de seguridad nocturno la encontró. Había pasado casi todo el día y la noche en un cuarto pequeño y casi congelado. Delphine salió de ese lugar temblando de pies a cabeza, completamente despeinada y con la ropa desordenada.

Sin embargo su estado lamentable en lugar de provocar pena, sólo consiguió más burlas por parte de los demás científicos y Delphine estaba que moría de la vergüenza.

\- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido doctora Cormier? - un hombre de mediana edad y obeso se burló de ella en voz alta mientras Delphine intentaba salir del edificio - ¿Te ha tocado ya un revolcón con el doctor Leekie o has decidido cambiarlo por otro?

Delphine no respondió porque no pudo. Entre que temblaba de frío y le castañeteaban los dientes a romper en llanto delante de todos, Delphine decidió huir, como una cobarde, como un perro con la cola entre las patas.

Ella corrió y corrió hasta que no escuchó las burlas y las risas de todos sus compañeros de trabajo, corrió hasta que acabó perdiendo un zapato, corrió hasta que por fin pudo llegar a un lugar aislado, con frío, cojeando, temblando hasta que decidió romperse e hizo todo lo que deseaba hacer desde que la encerraron en ese estúpido depósito. Echarse a llorar.

Delphine no quería contarles todo eso pero lo hizo. No quería echarse a llorar de nuevo por culpa de los recuerdos e igual lo hizo pero nunca pensó en la reacción de los chicos que la acompañaban cuando se enteraron que trabajaba en el vientre de la bestia.

\- ¡¿Trabajabas para el sangriento Instituto Dyad?! - Sarah gritó luego de oír la historia de Delphine. Los chicos habían convencido a la rubia de acompañarlos y ella aceptó, acabó en la Galerie Rimbaud que era el loft de artista de Félix y que en ocasiones compartía con su hermana adoptiva Sarah y las otras sestras.

Delphine asintió con la cabeza antes de responder y le explicó a ella y al resto un poco de su trabajo en ese espantoso lugar.

\- Mi trabajo era de alto secreto - ella confió sin resquemor porque ya no estaba ligada al instituto, le había quitado todo lo que le podían quitar y ya no tenía nada. - Tenía que ver con proyectos militares y clones. Clones humanos. Yo estuve a cargo del proyecto de súper soldados y estaba a punto de tener acceso al proyecto Leda que tenía que ver con los clones cuando lo perdí. - Delphine tragó saliva, los recuerdos de ese día fatídico todavía la perseguían en forma de pesadillas - Un grupo de esos súper soldados contrajo un virus. Un virus letal que atacó su sistema inmune y nervioso. Todo ese grupo de sujetos zero murió bajo mi cargo un par de grupos más sufrieron mutaciones del virus letal que acabó por contaminar a varios otros. Le hice perder a Dyad muchos millones de dólares y al ejército americano varios millones más. Yo arriesgaba pena de prisión perpetua por lo mi descuido pero como el proyecto era secreto y no estaba regulado no pudieron hacerme nada. No me mandaron a prisión pero me desacreditaron como científica y se aseguraron que nunca más pudiera pisar un laboratorio o un instituto científico en mi vida. Me despidieron, me quitaron todos los beneficios que Dyad me había dado y me desprestigiaron como persona luego de...

\- No te cortes rubia suéltalo ya - se quejó Sarah que escuchaba atenta la historia de Delphine mientras bebía whisky y el resto bebía mimosas porque según Félix todos iban a necesitar combustible para escuchar todo eso. Y tenía razón. Delphine había cambiado la mimosa por whisky a pesar de que su droga favorita era el vino tinto.

\- Me acosté con el CEO de Dyad - Delphine acabó por confesar cubriendose el rostro con las manos de la vergüenza y recibió un coro de sorpresa a su confesión. No era burla propiamente tal sino desagrado, no por lo que había hecho sino por con quién lo había hecho.

\- No puedo creer que te hayas follado a freaky Leekie rubia - Sarah negó con la cabeza con sorna y Delphine se encogió de hombros - Ese hombre es un hijo de puta. Lo sé porque lo conocemos bien.

Sarah evitó comentarle a Delphine sobre el enlace que les unía a Aldous Leekie porque pensó que Delphine todavía no era muy cercana a ellos para hablarle de Cosima.

\- Es una larga historia - Sarah respondió a la pregunta no formulada de la rubia - Pero esa es una historia para otro día Delphine así que es mejor que lo dejemos ahí. Delphine asintió con un suspiro y jugueteó con un hilo suelto de su jersey de lana negro.

\- Sé que fue un error acostarme con Leekie pero no pude hacer nada - ella se encogió de hombros - Yo había viajado de un continente a otro para trabajar en lo que amaba y no conocía a nadie, sólo a él. No estaba enamorada de él pero sabía que tenerlo de apoyo sería vital para salir adelante en este nuevo mundo ¿Saben? Fui una idiota y he pagado mi idiotez muy caro chicos.

Los cuatro chicos asintieron. Nadie juzgó porque todos habían pasado por lo mismo en alguna medida y la historia de Delphine les identificaba de una manera demasiado personal para sus gustos.

\- Al menos ya no estás con freaky Leekie, Delphine - Helena que permanecía callada de repente habló en su acento de Ucrania y sonrió - Has salido del vientre de la bestia.

\- Helena tiene razón Delphine - Alison que tampoco había hablado hasta ahora estuvo de acuerdo con su hermana rubia - Alégrate de saber que ya no estás ligada ni obligada a estar al lado de ese hombre tan desagradable. Y sí, tal vez te haya arruinado un poco pero creo, y es mi opinión personal, que la libertad que tienes ahora compensa todo lo demás ¿No crees?

\- Sí, supongo que tienes razón Alison - Delphine asintió por fin - Quizás sea tan pobre como una rata pero al menos ya estoy allá. O peor, encerrada en una celda. Aunque tengo tres trabajos para poder llegar a fin de mes y vivo en una ratonera - ella se burló de sí misma mirando alrededor del loft de Félix - Este sitio es un palacio comparado con lo que yo tengo pero al menos es algo.

Félix que estaba a punto de añadir lo suyo a la diatriba de Delphine fue interrumpido por su hermana Sarah que lo miró alzando una ceja y asintiendo. Helena y Alison se dieron cuenta del gesto y Helena asintió sonriendo pero Alison negó con la cabeza repetidamente.

\- No pueden estar pensando en eso - ella se quejó haciendo gestos negativos con la cabeza y las manos - Han perdido el juicio, es oficial.

Delphine que miraba muy confundida la interacción entre los cuatro chicos quiso saber qué estaba ocurriendo. Alison estuvo a punto de responder pero fue Félix el que se le adelantó.

\- Lo que nuestra querida Ali está intentando prohibir que sepas es que tenemos una opción de trabajo para ti querida - él dijo con una sonrisa entusiasta y se burló de las quejas de Alison que todavía no estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Una opción de trabajo? - ella preguntó con curiosidad y poco de nerviosismo - ¿Qué tipo de trabajo?

\- Bueno, más que un trabajo es una opción de vida - él respondió - Verás...

\- Lo que Fee está diciendo es que conocemos una opción más fácil de ganar dinero que tener tres trabajos, frenchie - Sarah interrumpió a su hermano mientras él se quejaba de ello en voz alta. - No es algo demasiado fácil pero con un poco de entrenamiento y mucho ejercicio, estoy segura que en poco tiempo conseguirás ganar mucho dinero.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? - Delphine no estaba dispuesta a perder una oportunidad de dinero fácil, menos una que no involucraba tener que prostituirse.

\- Pelear - Sarah respondió con una sonrisa - Pelear con puños y patadas en campeonatos secretos de lucha libre. ¿Te animas? Porque a nuestro equipo le falta un integrante. Además podrías ganar hasta cinco mil dólares en una sola noche. ¿Qué dices frenchie? ¿Te animas a tener el culo pateado en un cuadrilátero de lucha libre a cambio de dinero fácil?

Delphine lo pensó durante medio minuto y luego sonrió.

\- ¿Dónde tengo que firmar mon ami? - ella se rió e hizo sonreír a todos excepto a Alison con su respuesta - Estoy dentro.

 

**Dos: Entrenamiento**

 

Delphine había caído en una trampa. Ella no sabía que además de aceptar unirse al equipo de lucha libre que tenía Sarah, también estaba aceptando su propio vía crucis personal, tanto físico como mental. Sarah no estaba bromeando acerca de tener el culo pateado, de hecho nunca en su vida se lo había pateado tanto ni de manera tan literal. Sarah había conseguido la asesoría de Alison a la que también convenció de ser la entrenadora de Delphine y la chica suburbana tenía a la rubia bajo un régimen estricto de proteínas y minerales, además de ejercicios físicos de resistencia y de fuerza.

El primer día de entrenamiento Alison lo dedicó a repasar su calendario de actividades que componían al mismo tiempo varios tramos. Adiestramiento físico de musculatura, que contemplaba pesas, kick boxing, y todo tipo de estiramientos. Ese era el primer tramo. El segundo tramo era la dieta y los ejercicios de resistencia en los que debía correr por un circuito de obstáculos que le ayudaban con la estabilidad, a tener fuerzas en las piernas (Delphine tenía que correr en el campo de fútbol de su comunidad como si el mismo Leekie la estuviera persiguiendo), y la ayudaban con la concentración debiendo esquivar todo tiempo de obstáculos pesados que simulaban ser sus enemigos. El tercer y último tramo era la lucha como tal, en un cuadrilátero improvisado dónde Alison le enseñaba las técnicas que conocía de la lucha libre.

Ella se dio cuenta que la lucha libre tenía mucho de espectáculo y que las artes escénicas también estaban involucradas pero los golpes igual dolían. Eso lo aprendió después de haber batallado lo suyo con el tramo uno y dos. Correr era lo que más le gustaba, se acostumbró a los abdominales, las flexiones lastradas con mancuernas en la espalda, a las pesas, a golpear una pera y un saco de boxeo, pero nunca se acostumbraría a verse noqueada por el cuerpo pequeño de Alison, Helena o Sarah que la tiraban de culo a lona y la dejaban ahí quejándose como cachorro pateado. De hecho fue Helena la que un día decidió que debía llevar un nombre y como escuchó a Delphine quejarse como cachorro después del último knock - out de Sarah decidió llamarla Delphine "The Puppy" Cormier. No era obviamente un nombre demasiado impresionante pero a medida que la rubia avanzaba en su entrenamiento, el apodo le acabó calzando a la perfección.

\- Nadie esperaría que un cachorro podría ser capaz de patear traseros - Helena se encogió de hombros - Pero al hacerlo....

\- Ellos no esperarían el factor sorpresa - Sarah asintió y felicitó a su gemela que sólo sonrió avergonzada - Es una buena idea meathead.

Fueron varios meses de duro entrenamiento pero el sacrificio rindió sus frutos. Delphine había conseguido masa muscular a tono con sus nuevas habilidades y una destreza y fuerza mental y física que no sabía que poseía hasta ahora.

Poco a poco aprendió a mantenerse en pie por más tiempo y caer menos a la lona. Aprendió a devolver golpes certeros y jamás olvidó el consejo de Alison que también había oído en una película y que tenía que ver sobre los golpes. "Se gasta más energía en lanzar un golpe y fallarlo que en darlo y conseguir su objetivo". Delphine aprendió que podía ganar una ronda sólo con buenos golpes y técnica además de ser capaz de cansar al oponente. Como el estilo de lucha era sin reglas específicas las que tenía el boxeo también podían ser aplicadas aquí.

La rubia aprendió que sus llaves de rendición favoritas eran el Colossal Clutch (rodear la mandíbula del oponente con las manos cruzadas y asfixiarlo) y el Iron Claw, que consistía en cubrir los ojos del oponente con toda la mano ejerciendo suficiente presión para noquearlo. Pero Delphine también era buena usando sus piernas para atacar los cuellos de sus oponentes, o usando su propio cuerpo como palanca para desestabilizar y noquear. Aprendió a usar todas esas técnicas de manera efectiva con Sarah e incluso en varias ocasiones con Helena aunque Delphine sabía que era una luchadora muy avezada para su porte y complexión. Delphine era alta pero veloz, y quien también al mismo tiempo usaba movimientos de danza para vencer a sus opositores las veces que le ganó a Helena fue de esa manera.

Dos meses después de completado su entrenamiento Delphine también cambió su apariencia recatada por otra un poco más salvaje. Empezó a llevar camisetas sin mangas y jeans ajustados además de chaquetas de cuero y botas de combate. Se dejó crecer el cabello y dejó de usarlo trenzado o en un bollo para dejarlo suelto.

Su estilo era muy parecido al de Sarah pero en Delphine se veía mucho más salvaje y que además pegaba con su nueva personalidad mucho más severa que la introvertida que tenía antes.

Su nueva forma de ser le llevó a agarrarse a golpes con el mismo hombre de Dyad que la había llamado puta luego de salir de su encierro en el depósito en frío.

Ella había salido de su tercer trabajo como mesera en un bar local y cuando se juntó con Sarah y su grupo tuvieron la desgracia de toparse con aquel hombre que además estaba acompañado de dos hombres más y una mujer.

\- Vaya parece que la rata salió de su ratonera y está acompañada de otras ratas - el hombre rechoncho se atrevió a burlarse en voz alta mirando a Delphine con desprecio - ¿Qué ocurrió contigo doctora Cormier? ¿Has cambiado al doctor Leekie por esta nueva gentuz-…?

\- _Tais-toi, morceau de merde_ \- un sólo golpe de puño fue suficiente para que Delphine acabase con las burlas de su ex colega de trabajo. Lo pateó una vez más en el estómago y lo hizo chillar en voz alta algo parecido a ayuda pero no se pudo oír más que el gemido de un cerdo lloriqueando. Se puso en cuclillas para coger la cabeza del hombre por el cabello y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. - Dile a Leekie que su puta es un animal y que más vale que ni él ni nadie vuelva a meterse más conmigo o con mis amigos ¿Lo has entendido _fils de pute_?

\- S... sí - el hombre graznó con la cara ensangrentada pero Delphine no lo escuchó y volvió a amenazarlo.

\- No te escuché - ella lo cogió del cabello que le cubría parte de la frente con más fuerza - ¿Qué has dicho?

\- ¡Sí, maldita perra! - el hombre gritó furioso por haber sido atacado por una mujer - Ya te entendí.

\- Muy bien ma chérie - Delphine se burló encantada por su revancha - Así me gusta. Ahora, si no quieres un espectáculo de este tipo otra vez, será mejor que no vuelvan a dejarse ver por aquí de nuevo, de lo contrario no les gustará lo que pasará a continuación. _¡Sors d'ici!_ ¡Fuera de aquí!

El hombre tuvo que ser ayudado por sus amigos para levantarse del suelo sucio y Delphine vio con humor como todos salían corriendo espantados por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Helena, Alison y Félix rodearon a la rubia felicitándola por su hazaña y Sarah la cogió por los brazos con una sonrisa.

\- Ya es tiempo frenchie - dijo con seriedad pero sin dejar de sonreír - Ya estás lista para tu primera pelea.

* * *

 

_Fils de Pute: Hijo de Puta_

_Morceau de Merde: Pedazo de mierda._

_¡Sors d'ici!: ¡Fuera de aquí!_

 

 


	2. Cosima/ A la Guerra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delphine tendrá que enfrentarse a su primer rival pero eso luego de conocer a la chica que la deja literalmente babeando, la hermana secuestrada de Sarah, Alison y Helena y la nueva razón de todo su ser.

Delphine se estaba preparando para su primera pelea. Sarah le dijo que no sería una pelea en el gran centro de todas las peleas, el club Neolution porque todavía no era tiempo.

\- Lo primero que tienes que hacer frenchie, es hacerte de un nombre. Que te reconozcan. - ella explicó - Eso es lo más importante dentro de toda esta mierda, porque no puedes entrar al club Neolution sin haber desencajado algunas mandíbulas antes.

Delphine asintió. Ella estaba físicamente preparada para luchar contra su primer adversario pero una vez más Sarah detuvo todo su tren de pensamiento y la obligó a sentarse en el sofá que compartía en esos momentos, Sarah y Helena en el loft de Félix. Alison y el propio Félix no estaban en casa porque Alison necesitaba a su amigo como apoyo personal para el drama que mantenía en su propia casa con su esposo Donnie y sus dos hijos, Gemma y Oscar.

\- Creo que ya es tiempo de que sepas la verdad Delphine - Sarah suspiró con cansancio pasándose una mano por la melena desordenada - Tienes que saber el verdadero motivo por el cuál te vas a enfrentar en un cuadrilátero de lucha contra otros luchadores. Hay un motivo Delphine y ese es que te necesitamos porque si les ganamos a todos esos hijos de puta que están detrás del club de lucha de Neolution podremos salvar a nuestra hermana.

Sarah suspiró y abrió la laptop que descansaba en la mesa de centro frente al sofá. Luego de encenderlo e iniciar el sistema operativo Sarah abrió una carpeta llena de imágenes de todas las hermanas hasta que hizo clic en una en específico. Era otra chica idéntica a Sarah y a sus otras hermanas, pero esta chica usaba gafas, su cabello estaba cubierto de rastas y tenía un aro en la nariz. En la foto vestía de azul, un vestido ajustado que remarcaba todas sus curvas y en especial las curvas de su pecho. Delphine no había podido evitarlo, miraba la fotografía de la chica sonriente con ojos sorprendidos y se lamió los labios.

\- Ella es hermosa - Delphine no pudo evitar una vez más confesar lo obvio. La chica que tenía ante sus ojos era muy diferente a las que estaban a su lado y eso no podía dejar de notarlo como tampoco podía evitar sentir un calor extraño que le corría por las venas y se detenía justo en el vórtice de sus muslos haciendo que removiera en su asiento muy incómoda, nunca le había pasado antes con una mujer pero Delphine descubrió que la hermana perdida de Sarah y las chicas la había excitado... sexualmente.

Sarah y Helena se miraron. Ellas de alguna manera supieron de inmediato que a Delphine le había gustado Cosima y no pudieron evitar reírse en silencio. La morena negó con la cabeza e intentó volver a llamar la atención de Delphine que seguía mirando la foto de Cosima casi comiéndosela con los ojos.

\- Oi frenchie, deja de mirarle las tetas a mi hermana - Sarah espetó entre seria y divertida y se rió cuando la rubia dio un respingo en su asiento y se disculpó profusamente con ella y con Helena.

\- Désolé ami, pero es que tu hermana es.... Mon Dieu nunca me había pasado antes... - Delphine suspiró sabiendo había hecho un espectáculo de sí misma y estaba muy avergonzada. Apartó los ojos de la imagen en la computadora e intentó concentrarse en las palabras de Sarah que empezó a contarle un poco más sobre sus vidas y sobre lo que había ocurrido con Cosima.

\- No eres la primera persona que cae bajo el hechizo de Cosima - Sarah respondió con un encogimiento de hombros - Todas sabemos que ella es la hermana sexy aunque sea el mono geek de la familia, ella es como tú Delphine, una científica.

Delphine miró a Sarah con expresión de sorpresa por segunda vez y volvió a fijarse en la fotografía de Cosima, a simple vista la rubia creyó que ella podía ser una artista debido a su relajada apariencia, pero saber que a ella también le apasionaba la ciencia era algo sorprendente y la excitación que sentía también había aumentado un par de grados dentro de su cuerpo luego de saber aquello.

\- Mi hermana es hermosa como tú has dicho, pero también tiene una personalidad muy especial - Sarah suspiró tragándose el nudo en la garganta, algo que ocurría mucho desde que había perdido a su mono geek. - Ella siempre estaba sonriendo y hablando de ciencia y temas freekies que yo nunca entendí, pero que me emocionaba oír porque es una chica apasionada. Cosima siempre vio lo bueno de las personas y cuando la secuestraron....

\- ¿Ella...? ¿Ella era una luchadora también? - Delphine interrumpió la historia de Sarah con una pregunta que le intrigaba mucho, ella no creía que Cosima fuera capaz de ser lo qu eran las otras hermanas porque parecía demasiado delicada para pararse en un cuadrilátero de lucha libre y patear traseros.

\- Oh no - Sarah negó con la cabeza - Nunca peleó. Ella era nuestra entrenadora motivacional mientras que Alison era nuestra entrenadora física. Cosima siempre quiso meterse en las peleas pero nunca se lo permitimos. La protegíamos, ¿Sabes? Y eso a ella le molestaba mucho, pero ni Alison, ni Helena ni yo quisimos que ella se enfrentara a ese mundo. Su mente estaba en la ciencia y en eso debía permanecer, pero ella....

\- Fue mi culpa que sestra Cosima desapareciera - Helena admitió de pronto sorprendiendo a Sarah y a Delphine que no esperaban que la chica rubia hablara. Yo empecé en club de la lucha a pelear, antes de conocer a las otras sestras y cuando me metí en problemas en mi última pelea Cosima intentó ayudarme. No le fue muy bien.

\- El club Neolution sanciona a los luchadores perdedores de una forma muy violenta - Sarah respondió a las dudas de Delphine que ahora las miraba con seriedad - Si no tienes dinero para pagar lo que han apostado por ti y que han perdido, tienes que pagarlo de otra manera. O es con tu vida o con algún miembro de tu familia y como esos hijos de perra han querido a Cosima desde siempre porque es inteligente y sabe sobre ciencia se intercambió a sí misma por Helena. Desde entonces hemos intentado recuperarla pero siempre nos faltó una luchadora más. Intentamos con varias antes de probar contigo y nada ha dado resultado. Pero es por eso que te necesitamos Delphine, para ayudarnos a liberar a Cosima de las garras de esos hijos de puta. Desde entonces han pasado cinco meses y hemos sabido de Cosima porque sus captores la dejan comunicarse con nosotras a través de la vídeollamada.

\- Sestra Cosima deberá llamar pronto - Helena confirmó con una sonrisa leve - Siempre la dejan hacerlo a esta hora.

\- Así que vas a poder conocer al mono geek en persona frenchie, aunque sea por una pantalla - Sarah se rió al ver a la rubia toda ruborizada - Eso sí, trata de no mirarle tanto las tetas porque eso es demasiado espeluznante.

\- Mon Dieu... - Delphine negó con la cabeza y se cubrió el rostro enrojecido con las manos - No vas a dejar pasar eso nunca más, ¿no Sarah?

\- Nop - Sarah se burló y Helena se rió - Es demasiado divertido verte retorciéndote rubia, me gusta mucho.

Delphine se iba a quejar de nuevo pero fue interrumpida por el tono de una video llamada entrante de Skype. Sarah activó el botón verde y puso el altavoz, la rubia descubrió que Cosima tenía acento americano y fue otra cosa que la sorprendió pero no tanto como saber lo hermosa que se veía a través de la pantalla mientras hablaba con Sarah. Delphine decidió mantenerse lejos de la cámara hasta la propia Sarah las presentara. Luego de oír el saludo afectuoso entre las hermanas, Delphine escuchó a Cosima contarles lo que estaba ocurriendo en el lugar donde estaba cautiva y supo que estaba en una isla perdida en medio del océano, la isla del doctor Moreau.

\- _"Las cosas aquí han estado muy revueltas_ \- Cosima explicó a sus hermanas a través de la pantalla sin percatarse aún de la presencia de Delphine en la habitación - "He oído rumores de que Westmorland está reclutando nuevos activos para su ejército pero no hay nada confirmado". _"Ellos están perdiendo algo pero nadie sabe aún que es"_

Delphine escuchó con atención y había abierto mucho los ojos cuando escuchó a Cosima nombrando a Westmorland y a la isla del doctor Moreau. Porque esa isla es una obra literaria de 1896 que fue escrita por H.G. Wells. Y que habla de un científico loco, el doctor Moreau que hace experimentos con animales y seres humanos y que los convierte a todos en seres metamorfos, seres humanos con patas de león o también animales con partes humanas. Su método vivisección (Disecar animales o humanos mientras están vivos para experimentar con ellos) No era algo bien visto en la época de Wells y el libro fue muy criticado en ese tiempo, pero saber que Westmorland que tenía que ver con Neolution y que Delphine sabía, todavía seguía vivo, era algo que no cabía en su mente, era una soberana locura.

\- Yo quiero saber cómo estás tú, Cos - Sarah interrumpió la diatriba de Cosima y vio que la chica de rastas hablaba de una manera muy animada con sus manos - Quiero saber si algún hijo de puta dentro de esa sangrienta isla te ha hecho algo, porque si te tocan una sola de tus rastas, yo juro....

\- _Calma Sarah, nadie me ha tocado_ \- Cosima respondió en tono suave con una sonrisa y Delphine supo que no mentía, ella vio a la chica vestida con un suéter tejido de color púrpura que parecía muy abrigador  mientras le explicaba a Sarah que estaban tomando un buen cuidado de ella.

\- _Me necesitan hermanita, tú lo sabes_ \- ella le explicó a la morena británica que miraba a su hermana con los vidriosos - _Me han hecho leer el libro de Westmorland hasta que me lo aprendí de memoria y me han obligado a trabajar con experimentos de genética muy extraños. Ellos han intentado eliminar un virus que acabó afectando a varios sujetos de dichos experimentos pero todavía no han podido dar con la cura. La persona que debió estar detrás de este desastre tiene mucha suerte de seguir viva._

Delphine tuvo que reprimir un grito cuando escuchó a Cosima hablar de ella. Supo que no sabía que estaba hablando de ella, pero la rubia no había podido evitar avergonzarse de saber que Cosima estaba al tanto del garrafal error que había cometido hace un tiempo.  Sarah y Helena la miraron con una ceja alzada pero Delphine negó con la cabeza en silencio y se cubrió el rostro enrojecido con ambas manos deseando con toda su alma que la tierra se la tragara.

\- _¿Chicas? ¿Qué sucede?_ \- Cosima se dio cuenta que sus hermanas parecían distraídas así que las llamó - _¿Hay algo que no me están diciendo?_

\- La verdad es que sí Cos - Sarah volvió su atención a la pantalla y miró a su hermana con una sonrisa - Hay dos noticias que tienes que saber. La primera y la más importante es que hemos encontrado a nuestra cuarta luchadora. Es una francesa rubia que en estos momentos está retorciéndose de verguenza en el sofá de Félix porque te ha oído hablando de ella. Te voy a hacer una pregunta Cos, durante tu tiempo en Dyad, ¿Supiste de una científica llamada Delphine Cormier?

\- _No_ \- Cosima respondió mirando a su hermana con el entrecejo fruncido - _Recuerda Sarah que yo sólo estuve en Dyad por un par de semanas para terminar mi doctorado, nunca tuve autorización para saber de otros científicos, sólo éramos un grupo de estudiantes que utilizaban los laboratorios tan avanzados de ese instituto ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

\- Porque tú has hablado del responsable que dañó esos experimentos con un virus - Sarah respondió con sorna mirando a la rubia - Esa persona no es un él, es una ella y se llama Delphine Cormier quien de paso también es nuestra cuarta luchadora - Sarah luego miró a Delphine - Frenchie, saluda a mi hermana.

Delphine intentó oponerse pero la forma en la que Sarah la obligó a enfrentarse a la cámara de la computadora le hizo imposible a Delphine arrancar de su penosa situación. No le quedó más remedio que tomar el lugar que Sarah le había dejado y se enfrentó a la chica que ahora la miraba casi con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

\- Bonjour Cosima... - Delphine saludó a la chica de rastas con timidez y el rostro completamente sonrojado, pero luego le sonrió - Enchantée.

\- _Uhm... Enchantée_ \- Cosima saludó de vuelta con un dejo de nerviosismo pero sonriendo con todos los dientes. Ella todavía no podía creer que la diosa francesa frente a la pantalla era una luchadora pero menos podía creer que fue la científica que le había hecho perder a Neolution todo un inmenso experimento genético valorado en miles de millones de dólares.  Pero se lo dijo.

\- Es una larga historia Cosima y no creo que tengamos el tiempo para contártela y para tú oírla pero quiero que sepas que ahora más que nunca espero luchar con todas mis fuerzas para rescatarte. Tus hermanas literalmente me salvaron la vida y luchar por tu libertad creo que será una manera muy justa de pagarles ese gesto tan importante.

Cosima asintió mirando a Delphine con una intensidad muy curiosa pero decidió no decir nada más.

\- _¿Has entrenado con Ali?_ \- Cosima quiso saber ahora mirando a la rubia con una sonrisa cuando Delphine asintió - _Espero que no te haya dado tantos malos ratos, Alison puede ser muchas cosas pero en lo que se destaca es que es muy mandona._

\- No fue tan malo - Delphine se defendió pero Sarah resopló e interrumpió a la rubia - Eso dice ella Cos, pero Ali sí que fue tremenda, reventó el culo de la frenchie aquí durante casi todo el entrenamiento pero ella es fuerte, es una chica fuerte así que no estoy demasiado preocupada. Además Delphine ahora tiene más incentivos para pelear ya que te ha conocido, cuando le mostré una imagen tuya ella-

\- ¡Non! ¡S 'il vous plait Sarah, no se lo digas! - Delphine quería evitar más bochornos vergonzosos pero se dio cuenta que no era rival para las hermanas Manning, ella había conseguido callar a Sarah pero Helena vio su oportunidad.

\- Delphine estaba mirando tus tetas, sestra Cosima - Helena dijo con un guiño de sonrisa y Sarah se rió en voz alta. Delphine gimió en voz alta y su "merde" Cosima lo pudo oír muy claro por los altavoces por lo que ella también se rió.

\- _Bueno creo que me siento muy halagada de que una chica tan linda se sienta atraída por mí - Cosima admitió con diversión en su voz_ \- _Y lo digo en serio Delphine, tú también eres una chica muy linda, y además francesa._

\- Merci Cosima - Delphine respondió a los halagos de Cosima con una sonrisa tímida - Yo pienso lo mismo de ti. Ella hizo un gesto con la mano hacia Cosima y Sarah puso los ojos en blanco, tomó el sitio que le correspondía al frente de la pantalla espantando a Delphine que seguía encandilada mirado a su hermana geek con una sonrisa tonta.

\- No puedo creer que ustedes sean cursis - se quejó haciendo una mueca de desagrado - Es mejor que no se pongan a hablar de ciencia ahora porque no lo soportaría.

\- _No sean tan perra Sarah_ \- Cosima se quejó medio en serio medio en broma - _A Delphine le gusta la ciencia tanto como a mí y yo estoy curiosa de saber sobre el experimento que le ha traído a Neolution tantos dolores de cabeza. Ya te he dicho que acá están intentando conseguir una cura, pero creo que la única persona que será capaz de encontrarla es la misma persona que arruinó el experimento en primer lugar._

Las palabras ahora serias de Cosima llamaron la atención de las chicas y Sarah que miró a Delphine quiso saber a qué se refería.

\- _Estoy hablando de que existe la posibilidad de un intercambio_ \- dijo Cosima esta vez sin rodeos - _Si Delphine logra involucrarse en las peleas del club Neolution y entrar a ese mundo es muy posible que consiga su ayuda de encontrar una cura para el experimento a cambio de mi libertad y de paso liberar a la propia Delphine de su deuda con la organización. Ella tiene que ganar, Sarah. Es la única manera que existe para salir de esta isla de mierda._

 

**Cuatro: A la Guerra**

 

Luego de conocer la historia de Cosima Delphine entendió que su motivación por ganar las rondas de lucha iba mucho más allá del dinero fácil. Aquello había dejado de ser su incentivo principal, ese lugar lo tomó Cosima con todo lo demás. Ellas sí acabaron hablando un poco de ciencia y la rubia supo que ambas compartían la misma pasión por Darwin, la inmunología y el desarrollo evolutivo. Delphine también supo que no le sería muy difícil caer en una rutina. Cuando se dispuso a participar en su primera lucha lo hizo en un lugar al que nunca pensó que pondría un pie. Un subterráneo de trenes abandonado en la periferia de Toronto.

Era un lugar oscuro, de concreto, con las paredes sucias y llenas de grafitis y dibujos obscenos pero muy bien iluminado. Delphine llegó a ese lugar acompañada de Alison, Helena y Sarah mientras Félix tuvo que quedarse en casa para atender como correspondía a su novio Colin a quién no veía desde hace una semana.

Las cuatro chicas llegaron al subterráneo y Sarah fue la que se encargó de hablar con el hombre encargado de las peleas clandestinas, un traficante y apostador llamado Pouchy.

Cuando el hombre de negocios turbios vio a Delphine se rió, no creía que una chica como ella fuera a ganarle a una de chicas y eso se lo dejó bien en claro a Sarah.

\- Esa princesita escuálida nunca podrá ganar contra una de mis chicas, Manning - él escupió con brusquedad - Estás perdiendo el tiempo y el dinero con una perra como esa.

\- A Delphine no la llamas perra, hijo de puta que es mi amiga - Sarah espetó con rabia - Y lo que haga o no con mi tiempo y mi dinero es cosa mía. Además la frenchie ya ha vencido a un hombre que era dos veces su tamaño de un solo golpe, no creo que una de tus chicas vaya a ser rival para ella. Pero no hablemos más de esa mierda, ¿Aceptarás el dinero o no?

Pouchy se quedó mirando a Sarah con el entrecejo fruncido y de vuelta a Delphine que lo miraba desafiante, miró luego a sus hombres que le dieron un guiño positivo y al final accedió.

\- Es tu dinero - él aceptó - Cuando ella pierda será más para mí. Ya sabes el procedimiento.

Sarah aceptó y se encargó de llenar un formulario de competición. Le hizo un gesto a Delphine para que se acercara y le pidió todos los datos que necesitaba de ella, desde su nombre hasta su peso y altura. Delphine tuvo que firmar un comprobante que eximía a Pouchy por daños corporales graves o fallecimientos y luego Sarah le entregó al mafioso los cincuenta dólares que era precio que debía pagar para que Delphine fuese admitida a participar de las luchas. Si ella llegase a ganar lo invertido por Sarah pasaría a ser el doble de lo que ella gastó.

Pero Delphine estaba decidida a ganar porque la vida de Cosima estaba en juego y porque además su primera pelea sería en honor a ella.

\- Está todo listo Delphine - Sarah sonrió. Ella estaba sentada en una silla tras cuatro biombos que hacían de vestidor improvisado junto a una camilla en la que Delphine estaba sentada mientras Alison envolvía las manos de la rubia en vendas blancas. Ella había llegado al subterráneo vestida de negro, pantalones de jeans ajustados a la cadera, una camiseta sin mangas blanca que traslucía un sujetador de encaje negro, botas negras y su chaqueta de cuero. Alison la había obligado a cambiarse la ropa, dejando de lado su atuendo más abrigado por el de un peto deportivo negro y un pantalón corto del mismo estilo y el mismo color. Alison también había obligado a Delphine a usar un protector bucal y repasó con ella todos los movimientos de lucha que habían practicado.

\- Tienes que enfocarte en sus puntos débiles Delphine  - ella aconsejó con nerviosismo - Todos tenemos uno y mientras tú descubras el de tu oponente lograrás ganar la pelea, pero no puedes dejar por ningún motivo que tu rival conozca el tuyo porque si lo hace estarás perdida, no lo olvides.

\- Pouchy cree que por tu apariencia no serás capaz de ganarle a sus chicas - Sarah confirmó con una sonrisa - Tendrás que usar eso a tu favor frenchie, dejar que crean podrán ganarte fácilmente.

\- Los cachorros también saben morder - Helena aportó lo suyo como si eso fuera lo obvio - No sabrán con quién se están metiendo.

Delphine asintió porque estaba nerviosa para poder hablar con claridad, cuando eso ocurría sólo podía hablar en francés y ella no estaba segura que las otras chicas le entenderían. Les dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ¡Delphine Cormier, al cuadrilátero! - gritó un encargado de las luchas desde fuera del biombo - ¡Es tu turno!

Delphine se bajó de la camilla y se enfrentó a su destino, cuando estaba a punto de salir detrás del biombo Sarah la detuvo cogiéndola del brazo obligándola a hacerle frente.

\- Hazlo por Cosima, ¿Sí? - ella le pidió con un dejo de tristeza al mismo tiempo que sacaba la imagen de su hermana que a Delphine le había gustado y se la entregó a Delphine. Ella tomó la pequeña fotografía y se la guardó el hueco de su sujetador asintiendo con la cabeza a las palabras de Sarah - Gana por ella.

\- Lo haré mon ami - ella estuvo de acuerdo después de quitarse el protector bucal - Ganaré por ella. Volvió a ponerse el protector y salió detrás del biombo hasta el sector donde un gran cuadrilátero de lona dominaba el subterráneo. Lugar que además estaba rodeado de espectadores, la mayoría hombres, dispersos en los cuatro costados del mismo. El público estaba eufórico por el espectáculo y Delphine dejó sus nervios atrás, se concentró  en subir a su esquina sur arriba del cuadrilátero y fue acompañada por Alison que seguía ejerciendo de entrenadora.

Mientras que ella estaba esperando su turno de ser presentada, el encargado de animar los eventos vociferaba la nueva pelea a un público sediento de sangre y peleas de gatas.

\- _¡Esta noche tenemos un estreno!_ \- el hombre de raza negra habló por micrófono en voz alta - _¡Una sangre nueva que pondrá a prueba a la última campeona de proveniente de Ottawa, Chloe, la viuda negra, Ronalson contra la novata de metro setenta y sesenta y ocho kilos de peso, Delphine "el cachorro" Cormier!_

El presentador obligó a Delphine y a Chloe, una chica de tez morena y cabello liso que vestía con ropa similar a la de Delphine pero de color blanco, a que se quedaran de pie en el centro del cuadrilátero. Delphine pudo oír a la gente gritando y animando pero ella decidió no concentrarse en eso. Se concentró en su rival, la observó de pies a cabeza y se dio cuenta que sería una rival difícil porque a pesar de que era más baja de estatura que ella, tenía bíceps bien definidos e incluso six packs por lo que Delphine dedujo que pasaba mucho tiempo en un gimnasio entrenándose.

Luego de que el host hiciera las correspondientes presentaciones, apareció el réferi que les explicó las reglas del cuadrilátero y cuáles eran las penalizaciones y defensas que estaban prohibidas arriba de la lona.

Tanto Delphine como su contrincante estuvieron de acuerdo con dichas reglas y el referí pidió una lucha limpia antes de mandarlas a sus respectivas esquinas. El pitazo del fue el que dio inicio a la lucha y Delphine salió al centro del cuadrilátero a pelear por mucho más que el dinero que tanto necesitaba.

\- Prepárate a perder los dientes perra francesa - Chloe escupió con sorna - Espero que tengas un buen seguro dental.

Delphine no dijo nada. Ella estaba acostumbrada a las pullas y Alison le enseñó que dichas pullas sólo servirían para distraerla. Se concentró en los movimientos de su rival y consiguió esquivar varios golpes que pretendían mandarla a la lona. Delphine usó su agilidad para esquivar dichos golpes y logró dar algunos de los suyos. Chloe se lanzó contra el cuerpo de Delphine y consiguió derribarla y mandarla a la lona pero la rubia fue rápida para pararse y devolverle el golpe atacando la rodilla de su rival con el pie logrando hacerla trastabillar. Luego golpeó su espalda con el codo y la mandó a la lona al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaba con las piernas a ambos lados del torso de la mujer caída y la agarraba del cabello para luego rodear su cabeza con los brazos y aplicarle su llave preferida, el Colossal Clutch. Había usado tanta energía en el movimiento que el réferi tuvo que intervenir contando hasta tres, Chloe había conseguido librarse de la llave de la rubia por los pelos así que la lucha seguía. La morena se cobró venganza en Delphine y la mandó a la lona un par de veces aplicando a su vez dos llaves dolorosas a sus piernas pero ella había podido liberarse. La segunda ronda había terminado en empate y Delphine supo que tendría que ganar la última a costa de lo que fuera.

Volvió a concentrar toda su energía en dar buenos golpes que Delphine aprendió, Chloe sí que tenía un punto débil y este era su pierna derecha. La primera vez que le dio una patada en la rodilla la mujer gritó en voz alta y cojeó antes de volver a estabilizarse. Delphine supo que debía golpearla en ese lugar si quería ganar y se obligó a caer a la lona para arrasar con sus piernas las piernas de su rival, Chloe se desestabilizó pero no cayó y Delphine aprovechó ese momento para golpear la rodilla de la mujer con la pierna enredándola entre las suyas en una llave espantosa que dejó a Chloe sin ser capaz de moverse más. Los hombros de la morena tocaron el suelo y luego del conteo del referí dio por finalizada la pelea. Delphine había ganado la lucha contra la viuda negra por Knock - Out de manera limpia.

\- ¡Ganó! ¡Santa mierda Helena, la frenchie ha ganado su primera pelea! - Sarah estaba feliz por Delphine, supo que Pouchy no se esperaba eso y estaba furioso con la rubia por haberle ganado a una de sus chicas. Se vio obligado a repartir el dinero de las apuestas que le correspondían a Delphine por haber ganado y ahuyentó a las cuatro chicas de su negocio porque no quería seguir perdiendo su preciado dinero con ellas. Delphine consiguió descansar un rato tras el biombo todavía excitada por haber ganado su primera y le costó mucho volver a ponerse su ropa normal. Alison la ayudó con eso luego de decidir que prefería quitarse el peto y el sujetador y quedarse con la camiseta sin mangas y el jeans ajustado. Delphine ya tenía puestos los pantalones y Alison le quitó las vendas de las manos, estaba a punto de ponerse la camiseta blanca cuando Sarah la detuvo.

\- Ponte la chaqueta frenchie - Sarah le dijo de pronto haciendo un gesto a Helena para que le entregase a Delphine su chaqueta de cuero negra - Tu primer triunfo merece un premio y estoy segura que Cosima apreciará un pequeño incentivo de tu parte para seguir resistiendo su cautiverio. Necesitamos además una imagen para promocionarte cachorro podemos matar dos pájaros de un tiro si hacemos esto.

Delphine no estaba segura de lo que su ami estaba hablando pero le siguió la corriente. Las cuatro chicas se alejaron de la zona de las luchas y se quedaron en parte del subterráneo donde la iluminación quedaba perfecta para las imágenes que Sarah quería tomar de Delphine. Alison que tenía un dispositivo electrónico de alta definición le prestó a su hermana su teléfono móvil y Sarah le dijo a Delphine que se quedara de pie cerca de la pared de concreto.

La rubia no era muy buena para las poses pero Sarah consiguió sacarle a Delphine varias fotos con poses sugerentes y rebeldes, quedándose con una que a las chicas les gustó mucho, Delphine estaba de pie mirando a la cámara con la mano izquierda metida en bolsillo excepto su pulgar, el brazo derecho en alto y la mano derecha tocándose los labios de una manera muy sugerente. Delphine tenía anillos delgados en tres dedos de su mano derecha y collar largo con un pendiente largo y un círculo que le llegaba a la altura del ombligo. La chaqueta le cubría los pechos y su cabello suelo y desordenado le daban ese toque salvaje que servía muy bien para promocionar la nueva luchadora. Cuando Sarah le entregó el móvil a Delphine se sorprendió bastante con el resultado de las imágenes porque no se reconoció en ellas.

\- A Cosima le pasará lo mismo que te pasó a ti cuando vea esta foto frenchie - ella se rió - Estoy segura de eso.

\- Sarah tiene razón - Alison alabó con gracia - Eres muy bella Delphine, debería sacarte a ti misma un poco más de provecho, porque definitivamente lo has desperdiciado.

\- Me gustan tus pelos - Helena dijo sin rodeos acariciando el cabello de la otra rubia con suavidad y Delphine le sonrió. Ella todavía seguía mirando su imagen en el teléfono y tuvo que acostumbrarse a verla en algunas paredes de edificios por las calles de Toronto. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el club Neolution se fijara en ella y Sarah que había llegado al loft de Félix una semana después de su primera pelea, (Delphine había ganado dos más), les dio la esperada noticia.

\- Esos hijos de puta se han fijado en ti Delphine - Sarah dijo con la voz cargada de emoción - El club Neolution te quiere en sus filas y ahora sí que podremos hacerlo. Por fin podremos hacerlo.

\- Rescatar a Cosima - Delphine estaba igual de emocionada y Sarah asintió.

\- Sí frenchie - Sarah le dijo con una sonrisa - Es hora de traer a nuestro mono geek a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escenas no muy violentas de lucha libre que serán un poco más explícitas a medida que los rivales sean más poderosos. La imagen de la que habla el capítulo es una de Évelyne Brochu que también está inserta en un cover que hice para la historia.  
> http://marite-82.tumblr.com/post/153538033808/luchadora-summary-auno-clones-un-error-fatal


	3. El Club Neolution - Amuleto de la Suerte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El primer enfrentamiento de Delphine en el Club Neolution traerá consecuencias...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nueva entrega. Ya no serán three shots como tenía planeado, se me ha alargado la historia. Todos los errores son míos y espero que se entienda la jerga de lucha, me disculpo de antemano sino es así, intenté ponerlo fácil. Pero para tener una idea es recomendable si ven los torneos de lucha libre de la WWE (divas) que es la división femenina de lucha libre. Gracias por los kudos.

## Cinco: El Club Neolution

 

Sarah le contó a Delphine todo lo que sabía del club Neolution. Le contó que era el centro de apuestas de lucha libre más importante de Toronto pero que al ser ilegal fruncía como una discoteca para gente freak. Era el lugar preferido por antonomasia de los seguidores de Aldous Leekie que adoraban el precepto de la evolución dirigida casi como una forma de vida. Le dijo que ese lugar estaba comandado por un hombre llamado Olivier Duval que también era un freaky Leekie y que había experimentado con él mismo para sentirse parte del movimiento.

 

\- Ese hombre se operó para tener una cola - Sarah escupió con asco recordando las aventuras que había tenido en ese jodido club - Una cola sangrienta que puede mover y que es un asqueroso trozo de carne pegado a la altura del culo. Es repugnante.

Delphine puso mala cara cuando escuchó la historia pero no le sorprendió, lo que sabía de Neolution volvió a recordarle el libro de Wells y el ejemplo que Sarah le había dado de ese hombre era un simple ejemplo de ello.

Le explicó que la segunda al mando del club Neolution era una extraña mujer conocida con el nombre de Astrid y que supervisaba las luchas y sus diferentes niveles.

\- Lo que debes aprender de ello Delphine es que el club Neolution tiene niveles. Cinco niveles. - Sarah explicó - Esos eran: Rookie, Middle, High, Senior. El nivel Senior es el más importante y el que te consagra como líder dentro de las luchas en el club, es donde te dan todos los privilegios y mucho dinero. No todos los que entran a luchar a ese sangriento lugar pueden alcanzar ese nivel tan alto, sólo lo han hecho unos pocos y son los que están metidos en esa organización hasta el fondo.

\- Freaky Leekie es el que está a cargo de ese nivel - Sarah comentó con seriedad midiendo las reacciones de Delphine que sólo asintió a medias sorprendida. - El nivel Rookie está a cargo de una mujer llamada Maggie Chen. Esa mujer por suerte no estará en tu pelea pero es peligrosa.  El nivel Middle está a cargo de un hombre apodado Bulldog. El nivel High está a cargo de Martin Duko y no, no tendrás que pelear con él pero eso depende de cómo se desarrolle la lucha.  El nivel Senior es de Leekie pero está a cargo de Evie Cho, tendrás que pelear con ella para llegar al final. Tienes que pasar todos los niveles para llegar a Cosima frenchie. Es la única vía rápida para lograr su libertad pero no será fácil. Los contrincantes de todos esos niveles juegan sucio y tendrás que entrenarte un poco más en cada nivel porque las peleas tienen más de boxeo que de lucha libre, son mortales.

Delphine asintió. Sabía los riesgos de haberse metido en las garras de una organización corrupta pero la rubia estaba decidida a pasar todos los niveles para rescatar a Cosima.

La rubia sabía que ahora debía enfrentarse a los más poderosos del circuito de lucha. El club Neolution era la meta pero Delphine no sabía lo que encontraría allí. Ella temía represalias por lo que había hecho, pero esperaba ganar puntos si ganaba las peleas de todos los niveles.

Pero la noticia de Delphine apareciendo en el club Neolution para pelear corrió como la pólvora. Ella al principio creyó que no le permitirían la entrada o el acceso para enfrentarse a dichas peleas pero sucedió todo lo contrario. Cuando la rubia y el pequeño grupo de cuatro aparecieron en el club, se les acercó un hombre de tez blanca, fornido y vestido de negro con pinta de guardia y les pidió que les acompañara. Las chicas se miraron y asintieron siguiendo al hombre que los había llevado por un pasillo interminable de pisos de mármol y paredes negras. El club Neolution que también funcionaba como un antro estaba abarrotado de gente y la música sonando por los altavoces seguía carrera con el ritmo de sus corazones y las luces de neón casi les cegaba. El grupo además se topó con gente muy extraña. Muchas de ellas tenían el cabello blanco y un ojo blanco que les hacía ver casi robóticos y otros tenían modificaciones corporales muy curiosas. Lenguas bífidas de serpiente, personas con cuernos en la frente, otras llenas de perforaciones por todas partes y Delphine casi juró que había visto a un hombre con una cola que se movía pero no podía asegurarlo porque simplemente lo había visto de refilón y cuando lo quiso volver a ver el misterioso hombre que también tenía el cabello blanco y un ojo del mismo color, había desaparecido por otro pasillo tras una puerta. El guardia del club les siguió guiando por el estrecho pasillo hasta que alcanzaron un ascensor. No lo hubieran visto de no ser porque el hombre se paró frente a él y les hizo detenerse y porque además parecía camuflando por las propias paredes negras.

Sarah que se había dado cuenta de a dónde se dirigían sólo pudo murmurar con los dientes atrapados un nombre, "Olivier". El grupo se montó en el ascensor y el hombre activó una palanca oculta en el panel de control que los llevó directamente hasta la oficina del jefe del club Neolution. Cuando entraron a la oficina de paredes oscuras de Olivier Duval se dieron cuenta que el hombre de cabello claro y ojos azules estaba acompañado de una mujer alta, que tenía una melena blanca y un ojo blanco como las personas que eran asiduas al club.

Sarah se adelantó y Olivier sonrió con sorna al verla acompañada de sus hermanas y Delphine.

\- Sarah Manning - él saludó con una sonrisa falsa - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Todavía intentando rescatar a tu querida hermanita de nuestra organización? - él se fijó en Delphine y volvió a sonreír aparentemente encantado de verla ahí - Doctora Cormier, me encantaría poder decir que es un gusto conocerla pero mis jefes no están muy contentos con usted. Lo que ha hecho ha sido muy, muy malo doctora.

Delphine estaba a punto de avanzar un paso para responderle y defenderse cuando Sarah levantó la mano y sin palabras la hizo retroceder.

\- Deja la mierda Olivier, que no hemos venido a hablar de lo que ha hecho Delphine - ella escupió con rabia - Hemos venido a hablar sobre lucha libre, sobre tu campeonato y nuestro deseo de volver a participar en él.

El hombre frente a ella se rió por un rato burlándose de Sarah, pero cuando se dio cuenta que la chica hablaba en serio se quedó callado y alzó una ceja, interesado en lo que ella tenía que decir.

\- Sabes que ni tú ni tu gente puede volver a participar de los torneos - él espetó con fastidio - Estás perdiendo el tiempo si crees que te voy a dar otra oportunidad, tú ya perdiste Manning. Por eso tenemos a tu querida hermanita de vacaciones en una isla. ¿Cómo piensas participar?

Delphine dio un paso adelante y se enfrentó a Duval.

\- Conmigo - ella respondió en tono desafiante - Y antes de que te que te burles de mí por querer participar en esto, he ganado todas las peleas en la que he luchado y ahora estoy aquí, mi deseo es entrar a la competencia y ganar para rescatar a Cosima y también para limpiar mi nombre.

Olivier se quedó mirando a Delphine y luego a las cuatro personas que la acompañaban. Él sabía que la rubia no mentía porque había recibido aquella información de los que manejaban las peleas ilegales en los estratos más bajos. Aldous también sabía que su ex protegida estaba involucrada con las peleas y estaba de acuerdo en dejarla participar.

\- Está bien - Olivier respondió de mala gana mirando a su asistente para entregarle a una ficha que debía llegar Delphine y su entrenadora - Tienes que llenar el formulario de competición con todos tus datos y los de tu entrenadora y presentarte al primer nivel del club si quieres empezar. Si ganas el  nivel Rookie pasarás automáticamente al segundo nivel y así sucesivamente. El dinero que ganarás dependerá del nivel que ganes y si pierdes tendrás que pagar por todo lo que se ha recaudado durante tu participación. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

\- Sí - Delphine asintió luego de rellenar sus datos en el formulario y luego entregárselo a Alison que también hizo lo mismo - ¿Cuándo es el primer encuentro?

\- Esta noche - Olivier sonrió con un dejo de malicia - Espero que estés preparada doctora Cormier. Porque no será nada fácil.

\- Estoy lista - Delphine respondió con un asentimiento severo y salió de la oficina de Olivier siguiendo los pasos de la mujer llamada Astrid que los llevó una vez más hasta la primera planta del club. Los chicos tuvieron que volver a cruzar el sector que oficiaba de antro hasta que llegaron a un gran salón separado por una pared de piedra con un ojo Neolution en el centro. Cuando la mujer lo activó el ojo se encendió con una luz de neón azul y se dividió en dos abriendo la pared de forma vertical. Era un pasadizo secreto y las chicas se sintieron como un jodido castillo medieval.

Cuando llegaron al otro lado se enfrentaron de lleno con un gran cuadrilátero que dominaba casi toda la inmensa habitación. Frente al cuadrilátero, cuatro pequeñas tribunas.

Arriba del cuadrilátero ya estaba la que sería la nueva rival de Delphine. Sarah le dijo a que la chica se llamaba Emi y que era la campeona oficial de grado Rookie. Le dijo que ya había sido vencida antes pero que había vuelto a ganar su puesto en el podio principal.

Delphine supo  estaría enfrentándose a un toro. La mujer que tenía adelante se parecía a uno. De complexión fornida pero baja de estatura la mujer  parecía una mole en miniatura.

Sin embargo para Delphine su aspecto no era el problema porque a pesar de ello la chica tenía su encanto propio. El problema era su entrecejo fruncido de manera casi sempiterna lo que la hacía aún más feroz.

Delphine pudo ver en ella a sus eternas torturadoras del internado escolar de vuelta en Francia y cómo supo por ello que iba ser una traumática contienda. Alison que también observaba a la rival de Delphine resopló y se quejó en voz alta.

\- ¡Holy watershed! Olvidé mis suministros de primeros auxilios en la van. ¡Tengo que ir a buscarlos!

Delphine se quedó mirando a la chica más baja con nerviosismo y se mordió el labio rezando para que Alison no tuviese que usar todo los suministros en ella.

\- ¡Oi frenchie! ¿Sigues bien por ahí? - Sarah la llamó bloqueando su visión de su contrincante que seguía mirando hacia ellos desde el cuadrilátero con expresión burlona. Sarah miró a Emi y le lanzó un gesto grotesco que Delphine pudo oír que Emi le devolvía junto con un "perra".

\- No te preocupes tanto por esa perra, rubia - Sarah aconsejó con severidad - Yo ya he luchado en su contra y he vencido, incluso Alison fue capaz de hacerlo en su momento, no es tan difícil. Sólo tienes que saber agotarla. Las burlas directas no le afectan y lo primero que hará será lanzarse contra tu cuerpo como un toro. No debes dejarla.

Una vez que te agarra luego no te suelta y si lo hace será gracias al réferi así que cuidado. Usa tu agilidad para marearla y hacerla perder la concentración, así es como va a cansarse y tú podrás atacarla de una manera más segura. El resto será tu propia habilidad Cormier.

\- El juez ha dicho que ya tenías que estar lista Delphine - Alison que había llegado con un gran maletín de primeros auxilios color blanco explicó en un apuro - Tienes sólo quince minutos para estar lista y arriba de la lona, vamos.

Alison se llevó a Delphine tras bastidores por un pasillo frente al cuadrilátero mientras Sarah, Félix y Helena tomaban su sitio frente al costado izquierdo del cuadrilátero dónde estaría el rincón de Delphine.

Ellos esperaban con todas sus fuerzas a que Delphine ganara pero lo veían difícil. No era un secreto que luego de perder tantas veces seguidas contra las trillizas Leda (Sarah, Alison y Helena), Emi había tomado el camino más violento de la lucha libre y había ganado de esa manera todos sus siguientes enfrentamientos de competición.

Alison y Delphine salieron de bastidores, con Delphine ya en su ropa deportiva y Alison concentrada en ayudar a su representada en todo lo que pudiera.

Delphine subió al cuadrilátero y el presentador animó al público como siempre lo hacía antes de una pelea, presentando a las luchadoras.

_\- ¡Ganadora indiscutida de todos los torneos Rookie en el club Neolution! ¡Un metro y sesenta y cinco centímetros y setenta y dos kilos de peso! ¡A la derecha, Emi "la mole" Johnsson!_

Emi salió de su rincón para animar al público y el saludo fue ensordecedor. Era la favorita y el público lo sabía. La chica volvió a su lugar y fue el turno de Delphine.

_\- ¡Desconocida en el ambiente de las luchas, pero que se ha ganado su espacio para competir esta noche! ¡Un metro setenta de estatura y sesenta y ocho kilos de peso! ¡A la izquierda, Delphine "el cachorro" Cormier!_

Los gritos a Delphine fueron más tenues pero igual de entusiasmados. Como siempre el presentador salió del cuadrilátero para dejar a cargo al réferi y explicó las mismas reglas de siempre, los golpes bajos no estaban permitidos, ni los ataques con armas blancas escondidas y que debían respetar las reglas de la competición. Cuando ambas chicas estuvieron de acuerdo en seguir las reglas el réferi pidió una lucha limpia y dio comienzo a la misma con un pitazo.

Delphine tuvo que agradecer las lecciones de Sarah. Alison era su entrenadora, pero Sarah le había dado consejos muy importantes antes de enfrentarse a la mole y los tenía que agradecer porque logró esquivar el ataque de barrido con el que Emi pretendía mandarla a la lona. Ella aprovechó ese desvío para coger a la rival del brazo y torcerlo de manera que no pudiera golpear de frente con el otro brazo. Emi logró esquivar el ataque luego de diez segundos y atacó de vuelta golpeando la espalda baja de Delphine con su brazo libre. Se quejó en voz alta porque el golpe había sido duro y la hizo caer de rodillas pero se volteó a tiempo de recibir una llave voladora de todo el cuerpo de la mole encima de ella. La mujer cayó a la lona golpeándose el mentón y Delphine aprovechó la postura para aplicarle a la chica otra llave un Armbreaker, llave que servía para debilitar mientras el brazo de Emi era volteado contra la rodilla de Delphine. Esa llave era perfecta para realizar una sumisión pero Delphine no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo ya que Emi logró un kick out luego de cinco segundos y se alejó de los ataques de Delphine.

Pero la rubia seguía peleando y Emi se había vuelto más violenta. La mole había conseguido noquear a Delphine con un Turnbuckle, agarró a Delphine del cabello, la mandó contra las cuerdas de la esquina izquierda y luego comenzó a golpear a la rubia en repetidas ocasiones en el vientre con toda su fuerza. El ataque contra las cuerdas había sido tan brusco que Delphine se había herido la frente al mismo tiempo que una fina línea de sangre se filtraba de dicha herida y le caía en el rostro.

Cuando Alison vio a Delphine herida gritó en voz alta para tomar un descanso. El réferi también vio la sangre y dio un pitazo amonestando a la mole por aquel golpe bajo.

Alison se acercó a Delphine que estaba en su esquina y la ayudó a sentarse en una banca para poder limpiarle la sangre de la cara que además le estaba cayendo peligrosamente al ojo derecho.

\- ¡Esa mujer es una bestia! - Alison exclamó al mismo tiempo que sus hermanas y Félix aparecían al otro lado del cuadrilátero en su misma esquina para ver a Delphine. El réferi les había dado cinco minutos así que Alison debía trabajar rápido - ¡Mira como le han dejado la cara Sarah!

Ella volvió a quejarse pero Delphine sonrió. Había recibido una paliza feroz contra las cuerdas pero a pesar de ello se estaba divirtiendo.

\- ¿Cómo estás ahí frenchie? - Sarah le preguntó en tono burlón para distraer a la rubia y a su hermana que estaba aplicándole un gel desinfectante en la herida de Delphine y luego una especie de sellador cutáneo que le cerró la herida de forma casi instantánea.

\- Estoy bien mon ami - Delphine respondió todavía un poco sacudida pero sonriendo - Ella logró noquearme pero no dejaré que me venza.

Sarah y las chicas tuvieron que sonreír al ver el valor abyecto en la cara de la rubia. Ellos no podían creer que una francesa larguirucha había pasado de ser sólo una chica común a ser esta luchadora aguerrida que tenían enfrente.

\- Sé que lo harás bien Delphine - Sarah asintió - Sólo recuerda lo que te he dicho y podrás patear su feo culo.

\- Además que se lo tiene bien merecido querida - Félix dijo con un resoplido de indignación - Después de todo lo que le hizo a nuestro mono geek, sí que se lo merece.

Delphine que escuchó hablar de Cosima cuando dijo mono geek quiso saber a qué se refería pero fue Helena quién le respondió.

\- Sestra Cosima y la mole fueron novias - dijo con seriedad - Y la mole lastimó a sestra Cosima muy mal. Todos la odiamos por ello.

\- Esa perra recibió su castigo pero nunca será suficiente - Sarah estuvo de acuerdo con su gemela - Cosima pasó mucho tiempo internada en el hospital luego de recibir una de sus golpizas, casi se muere.

Delphine no podía creer lo que oía. No podía imaginar a una chica dulce como Cosima siendo atacada por una mujer tan despreciable como la mole Johnsson pero descubrió que saberlo fue el incentivo que le faltaba para seguir luchando por ella.

\- ¡Cinco minutos acabados! - el réferi llamó desde el centro del cuadrilátero - La luchadora tiene que volver a la lona.

Luego de beber una botella de Gatorade muy necesaria Delphine volvió a su rincón de pie y les sonrió a los chicos que volvieron a su lugar en las tribunas. El réferi dio un pitazo y la lucha continuó. Lo hizo de una manera diferente, Delphine ya no se sentía derrotada, ya no le dolía nada, sólo tenía en mente castigar a esta rival que había lastimado a Cosima, a la chica por la que se sentía muy atraída y por la luchaba con todas sus fuerzas. Esta vez fue ella quien lanzó a la mole contra las cuerdas las cuerdas y castigó el cuerpo menudo de la chica con saña, consiguiendo que la otra mujer cayese a la lona como un saco de patatas. Cuando consiguió lo que quería Delphine practicó sus llaves preferidas, el Colossal Clutch y su nuevo favorito el Armbreaker. Castigó el cuerpo de su rival de esa manera sin descanso hasta que Delphine ganó por sumisión cuando la mole gritó en voz alta que no podía seguir peleando.

\- Esto va por Cosima, putain de merde - Delphine escupió con rabia luego de soltar a su derrotada rival y alzarse con su primera victoria en el club Neolution.

Delphine había ganado y Sarah y sus hermanas junto a Félix rodearon a rubia celebrando su triunfo. La francesa había acabado igual de magullada pero estaba feliz por haber ganado su primera lucha justo bajo las narices de sus enemigos.

Pero mientras eso pasaba en la planta baja, en la última planta Olivier Duval estaba enfrentándose a su propio enemigo personal, Aldous Leekie que también estaba acompañado por una mujer de origen oriental vestida de negro llamada Evie Cho.

\- Se suponía que no debía ganar Olivier - el científico estaba muy enojado con el gerente del club - Tú me juraste que tenías en tus manos a la mejor luchadora y mira lo que ha pasado, Delphine Cormier también la venció. ¿Qué debo hacer para que se cumplan mis órdenes Olivier? ¿Sacarte de la organización y arrancarte ese jodido pedazo de carne que tienes por cola a la altura del culo? Dime, porque yo no sé lo que haré.

El hombre rubio intentó defenderse pero fue la mujer asiática la que se adelantó. Se acercó a Leekie que permanecía de pie frente al escritorio de Duval y le sonrió acariciando con suavidad la solapa de su chaqueta negra.

\- Calma Aldous, no te conviene para nada que alteres - ella le pidió con suavidad - Puede que la doctora Cormier haya vencido a una buena luchadora pero nosotros todavía podemos ganarle. Y tú ya sabes cómo, de la misma manera en la que pudimos vencer a las trillizas Leda. Vamos a dejar que ella siga ganando y se confíe. Cuando llegue a nuestro nivel ya no tendrá oportunidad Aldous y tú lo sabes.

Una sonrisa descarada floreció en el rostro del hombre calvo y asintió sabiendo que su socia tenía razón. Luego miró con fastidio a Duval que todavía permanecía en silencio y espetó.

\- Te has salvado por esta vez Olivier, pero  no aceptaré más errores de tu parte. Neolution odia a los perdedores y tú estás en riesgo de perder no sólo tu asquerosa cola señor Duval, así que ten cuidado.

\- Como tú digas doctor Leekie - él respondió con un asentimiento y recibió la orden de dejar a Delphine Cormier seguir compitiendo. Evie y Aldous salieron de su oficina y cuando cerraron la puerta él pudo volver a respirar con libertad.

\- Hijo de puta....

 

## Seis: Amuleto de la Suerte

 

Los chicos tenían que celebrar el triunfo de Delphine. Lo hicieron el loft de Félix porque ninguno tenía mucho ánimo para salir de copas al bar de Bobbie y además Delphine todavía tenía que recuperarse de la paliza que le había dado la mole Johnsson. La rubia quería darse un baño pero la llamada diaria de Cosima la distrajo de su meta. Delphine todavía permanecía en su ropa deportiva porque quería salir del club lo antes posible un poco nerviosa de toparse con alguien más de su pasado dentro del antro e incluso con el mismo Leekie.

Sin embargo ella olvidó todo eso cuando escuchó la voz melódica de Cosima en los altavoces de la computadora de Sarah. La chica había saludado a sus hermanas con la energía y el entusiasmo de siempre y su corazón echó carreras cuando la escuchó preguntar por ella. Delphine había intentado negarse cortésmente a charlar con Cosima porque quería estar más presentable para ello. Todavía estaba sudorosa y los golpes que había recibido seguían visibles por todo su cuerpo como un aviso de luces de neón en un callejón oscuro.

\- Frenchie tiene verguenza de estar frente a la cámara porque todavía no se ha cambiado - Sarah se burló de la rubia con una gran sonrisa que Cosima imitó al otro lado de la pantalla. Volvió a mirar a Delphine que permanecía de pie frente al sofá y la llamó una vez más - Oi frenchie trae tu culo pálido al sofá ahora mismo sino quieres que lo haga yo a la fuerza. Recuerda que Cosima no tiene tiempo para esperar a que tú estés decente.

Delphine suspiró y se sonrojó pero aceptó enfrentarse a la cámara de la computadora para saludar a Cosima. Cuando lo hizo y logró sentarse junto a Sarah el sofá tuvo que luchar contra eterno sonrojo cuando saludó a la chica de rastas con una sonrisa tímida.

\- Bonjour Cosima ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¡Santa cuenca Delphine! - Cosima que había estado sonriendo mientras hablaba con su hermana había borrado su sonrisa de golpe cuando vio el estado lamentable de la chica rubia. Delphine tenía la maldición de haber nacido con una piel tan blanca que cada golpe, rasguño y moretón se veían peor de lo que realmente eran y Cosima se había asustado mucho de verla tan lastimada. Delphine se dio cuenta y se apresuró a tranquilizarla.

\- Se ven peor de lo realmente son - le aseguró con una sonrisa - Además deberías ver a la otra, está mucho peor.

\- Eso es verdad Cos - Sarah asintió con una sonrisa ancha - Aquí el cachorro le dio una paliza feroz a la mole. Pateó su culo gordo contra las cuerdas como nunca lo había visto antes.

\- ¿La mole? - Cosima preguntó un poco más alterada al relacionar el nombre con un rostro familiar - ¿Has peleado con Emi, Delphine? ¡Mierda! ¡Sarah!

\- ¡Oi Cos! No es mi culpa que esa perra haya vuelto a ganar esos campeonatos - Sarah intentó defenderse - Además lo importante aquí mono geek es que la rubia le ganó a la mole, no te pongas así.

\- ¡¿Y cómo mierda quieres que me ponga?! - Cosima todavía estaba alterada - Delphine luchó contra Emi, Sarah. Tú sabes que esa perra es peligrosa y si en el club Neolution la tienen como protegida, Emi no hubiese tenido ningún problema en matar a Delphine y hacerlo pasar como un accidente. Tú la conoces bien hermana, ¡Esto ha sido una locura!

\- Pero yo estoy bien chérie - Delphine respondió por Sarah en tono serio mirando de la misma manera a la chica de gafas - No te enojes con Sarah, s’il vous plait, yo fui quién aceptó esa lucha.

\- Pero estás herida Delphine - el tono de voz de Cosima había pasado de enojado a triste en un segundo - No quiero que te lastimen Del, menos por mi causa.

Delphine sonrió muy encantada de oír la preocupación y la tristeza en la voz de la otra chica. Había deseado poder estar a solas con Cosima para hablar con ella más en privado pero los chicos no parecían querer apartarse de la pantalla del computador. Escuchó a Sarah reírse por lo bajo de las bromas de su hermano Félix cuando éste comenzó a ser una mímica de tocar el violín. Vio de refilón a Helena gruñir una risa y a Alison negar con la cabeza con exasperación fingida. Ellos sabía de su atracción inevitable a Cosima pero decidió ignorarlos. Estaba demasiado contenta intentando calmar los ánimos de la chica de rastas para atender a las burlas. Cuando logró sacar una sonrisa entre dientes a Cosima Delphine sonrió y se dedicó unos minutos para hablar de temas más livianos.

\- Oh doctora Cormier - Cosima dijo con un dejo de coquetería mirando a la pantalla dónde podía ver el torso de Delphine todavía cubierto con su peto de spandex - No sabía que todavía estabas vestida con tu uniforme de guerra - Cosima alzó las cejas con una sonrisa y eso hizo sonrojar a Delphine hasta las raíces de su cabello sintiéndose de pronto demasiado expuesta - Te ves muy sexy con ese atuendo Delphine. En serio, aunque no me gusta saber que la perra de Emi te lastimó tengo que confesar que te ves muy hermosa vestida de spandex. ¡Oye tus brazos! - ella exclamó encantada - Tienes los bíceps musculosos....

Delphine asintió con una risa y le enseñó la musculatura que había ganado con el entrenamiento brutal de Alison. Su ego se hinchó dentro de su pecho cuando vio a Cosima mirarla casi con la boca abierta a su demostración de fuerza.

\- ¡Maldita sea eso estaba caliente! - Cosima se quejó sin pudor en voz alta haciendo reír a los chicos y a Delphine volver a ruborizarse - Odio estar aquí y no poder estar allí contigo Del - Un murmullo colectivo de desagrado en voz alta interrumpió las palabras de Cosima y la chica puso los ojos en blanco. - ¡Eso va para ustedes también chicos! Ella se burló pero luego sonrió a Delphine que la miraba de vuelta con ojos de cachorro enamorado.

\- ¡Oi ya me cansé! - Félix se quejó espantando a Delphine de su lado del sofá para hacer frente a Cosima - La tensión sexual entre ustedes apesta, ya no puedo soportar más de eso y además aquí Delphine tiene que darse un baño querida porque lo siento, pero también apestas rubia.

Delphine se rió y estuvo de acuerdo con Félix.

\- Espero que podamos charlar pronto chérie - Delphine se despidió lanzando un beso a la cámara y se rió cuando vio a Cosima hacer un gesto de atraparlo - Intenta no preocuparte demasiado porque yo estaré bien. Tu familia está aquí cuidándome - ella miró a los chicos que asintieron con seriedad y volvió a sonreír a Cosima - ¿Lo has visto? No pasará nada chérie, yo estaré bien.

\- Está bien Del - Cosima suspiró visiblemente más tranquila mirando a la cámara - Te creo porque yo confío en los chicos. Mucha suerte con la próxima pelea.

\- Sé que la tendré mientras te tenga a ti como mi amuleto de la suerte Cosima - ella sonrió y se rió orgullosa de haber hecho sonrojar a la morena - Ciao chérie.

\- Ci... ciao - Cosima respondió con un balbuceo del que sus hermanos se burlaron. Delphine pudo oír las burlas de los chicos a Cosima hasta en el baño pero ella no mentía cuando le dijo a Cosima que era su amuleto de la suerte. Ella sabía que le había ganado a la mole sólo cuando supo que la otra mujer había sido la ex de Cosima y que le había hecho daño.

\- No dejaré que nadie te lastime otra vez ma chérie - Delphine se miró en el espejo con decisión - Nunca más. Lo juro.


	4. Errores y Compromiso - Sacrificio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una pelea más para llegar al último sacrificio. Para Delphine, cumplir una promesa lo era todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña advertencia de violencia física en este capítulo pero nada demasiado grave, los errores son míos. Gracias por leer.

# Siete: Errores y Compromisos

 

Delphine y Cosima se conocieron un poco más. Durante la semana en la que Delphine se preparaba para su siguiente pelea en el club Neolution las chicas consiguieron entablar una amistad más cercana empezando por saber lo más básico de cada una. Durante sus charlas nocturnas de Skype, Delphine en el loft de Félix, (ella ya no vivía en el miserable tugurio que tenía por casa ya que ni Sarah, ni Alison y menos Cosima la querían ahí), le contó a Cosima que vivió en una ciudad llamada Lille en Francia y que se mudó a París para estudiar. Le contó que conoció a Leekie en una convención científica de su universidad parisina y que consiguió una plaza de trabajo en el instituto Dyad de París. Le contó que había empezado desde cero, encargada de supervisar pequeños experimentos con un grupo de chicos que también estudiaban con ella en la Universidad y que luego fue escalando posiciones dentro del instituto después de graduarse y de tener su doctorado en inmunología. Cuando lo obtuvo Leekie la convenció de trabajar en Dyad de Toronto en Canadá y no lo pensó más. Tomó sus maletas y viajó a Norteamérica persiguiendo sus sueños. También se atrevió a contarle de su romance fugaz con el propio Leekie y Cosima lo aceptó.

\- Tenías que hacer lo que tenías que hacer amiga, obvs - ella estuvo de acuerdo - No hay nada que recriminar aquí. Lo que has vivido son tus propias experiencias y si eso te deja alguna enseñanza pues no hay nada mejor.

La sonrisa comprensiva que Delphine vio en la cara de Cosima le dio fuerzas para seguir contándole a la morena lo que sucedió en el instituto y su camino al fracaso.

\- Yo estaba a cargo de dos proyectos muy importantes y muy secretos dentro del instituto. Los proyectos clones de Leda, que eran la facción femenina, y los proyectos clones de Castor, que eran la facción masculina y militar de la armada norteamericana.

\- ¡Oh mi Dios! - Cosima exclamó con evidente sorpresa - Sabía que tú estabas metida en esa mierda Delphine y yo la había escuchado antes pero siempre creí que eran un jodido mito urbano. Lo que me cuentas es increíble.

\- Lo es - Delphine estuvo de acuerdo con seriedad - Lo que la gente no sabe de todo lo que han inventado los científicos de todo el mundo es tanto y tan asombroso que quedarías casi de piedra. Pero bueno, yo empecé a estar a cargo de esos dos proyectos. Mi misión era monitorearlos en un ambiente controlado y estuve trabajando muy bien por un tiempo, sobre todo con el proyecto Leda hasta que ese proyecto pasó a manos del gobierno y el instituto Dyad ya no tenía nada que ver con él. Yo me quedé a cargo de monitorear al proyecto Castor y todo esto lo hice antes de saber que la organización Neolution era el gestor y dueño de ambos proyectos. Para mí esa organización era la verdadera quimera ¿Sabes? Yo no tenía idea que seguir los preceptos de Dyad era lo mismo que seguir las creencias eugenésicas de Neolution. Para mí era idea loca, algo que no tenía sentido hasta que me di cuenta que sí lo tenía cuando vi a los clones. Es algo que no se puede explicar con palabras Cosima, es... - Delphine frunció el entrecejo pensando en una palabra adecuada para describir lo que quería decir - Como de otro mundo. Me refiero a que ya verlas a ustedes, tus hermanas y tú, tan parecidas pero tan distintas ya es un plus porque son cuatrillizas pero ver a un grupo de clones... la misma cara, la misma ropa, el mismo cabello, todos los mismos rasgos y la misma voz es una locura. Una locura tremenda. Creo que - titubeó - No es algo que te pueda describir con palabras chérie, porque tienes que verlo.

Cosima asintió. Ella que sabía de lo que hablaba Delphine, como ferviente apasionada darwinista que era, comprendía muy bien sus palabras.

\- ¿Pero qué pasó Del? - Cosima le preguntó con curiosidad luego de un momento de silencio reflexivo - ¿Cuándo se fue todo a la mierda?

\- Cuando cometí un error espantoso  - respondió ella en tono sombrío - Se suponía que debía vigilar los cambios biológicos de los clones pero nunca noté que los chicos tenían una proteína mal formada que afectaba sus funciones cerebrales al grado de hacerlos perder las facultades motoras. Los clones sufrían de episodios de epilepsia y psicosis que eventualmente los llevaba a la muerte. En mi caso, todos los clones a mi cargo dentro del instituto murieron de esa manera, por no haber sido capaz de identificar esa proteína a tiempo y no haber podido dar con una cura para salvar al grupo de clones que todavía quedaba con vida. Luego pasó del virus... ese fue otro error mío. Además del problema con la proteína, un virus de una cepa de neumonía los afectó a todos. Sus defensas estaban demasiado bajas y cuando logré aislar ese virus el resto de la facción a mi cargo ya estaba muerto.

\- Santa cuenca Delphine - Cosima suspiró con tristeza - Lo siento mucho.

\- Era mi deber de protegerlos - Delphine se tragó un pesado nudo en la garganta al mismo tiempo que recordaba a esos chicos que morían delante de sus ojos sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo - Luego de la primera muerte fue "el creador" de los chicos Ethan Duncan quién intentó ayudarme a decodificar los componentes de esa proteína pero el hombre que estaba muy trastornado por culpa de la gente de Neolution murió cuando intentaba ayudarme.

\- Pero entonces tú no tuviste la culpa Del - Cosima intentó animarla - Tú no creaste a esos clones defectuosos fue Duncan, no tú.

\- Lo sé - Delphine se encogió de hombros - Sé que en realidad no es mi culpa pero yo estaba a cargo de esos proyectos y Duncan tenía el código para hacerlos mejorar. Cuando él murió yo intenté decodificar ese código pero nunca pude hacerlo. Sin ese código no tenía la cura, sin Duncan para ayudarme no tenía forma de ayudar a los chicos, y Ethan nunca previó sus consecuencias. Él había sido forzado a dejar los proyectos por eso no pudo seguir adelante con ellos ni darse cuenta de esos fallos. Yo tenía que hacerlo Cosima y fallé. Ese fallo le costó a Dyad miles de millones de dólares y a mí me casi me costó la vida.

\- Me gustaría poder ayudarte más - Cosima suspiró - O sea, yo estoy acá intentando hacer eso, ¿Sabes? Por eso es que Neolution me secuestró. Vagamente me hablaron de ti cuando yo no sabía quién eras tú y me dijeron que necesitaban a una científica que conociera de desarrollo evolutivo para ver si era capaz de encontrar una cura. He estado probando con distintos vectores y experimentos pero todos han sido un completo fracaso.

No hemos encontrado tampoco a ningún clon que haya salido inmune a la enfermedad que me cuentas y ahora supe que los clones del proyecto Leda también están enfermas. Un problema autoinmune que les provoca pólipos en los pulmones y en el útero. Estoy buscando una cura para eso pero me hace falta alguien con tu formación que me ayude.

\- Merde - Delphine juró con rabia en tono bajo y cerró los ojos - Eso yo no lo sabía Cosima pero sí, la enfermedad cae dentro de mi campo.

\- He estado tratando de convencerlos de tener ayuda pero ellos no quieren porque dicen... - Cosima suspiró - Dicen que no quieren trabajar con  traidores, sé que hablaban de ti pero yo no les dije nada de ti. Ellos todavía no te perdonan y a mí me han prohibido seguir hablando de pedir ayuda. Ellos saben que hablo con las chicas porque me han dado mi privacidad, yo lo impuse. Les dije que podía aceptar estar secuestrada en una tundra helada en medio de la nada trabajando bajo sus órdenes pero que lo haría con algo a cambio. Tiempo para hablar con mi familia a solas y sin vigilancia. Tuve que jurar que no les contaría nada que tenía prohibido pero que podía hablar de ciencia si quería. Ellos saben que las chicas y Félix no tienen idea de ciencia así que por ese lado no estoy infringiendo nada, excepto ahora. Saben que hablo contigo porque yo sé sobre las peleas que has tenido gracias a mis hermanas,  pero no saben que hablo contigo sobre ellos o sobre los proyectos de clonación.

\- Si es un problema que sigamos en contacto Cosima... - Delphine no quería dejar sus charlas por Skype con la morena pero no quería ponerla en peligro con esa gente.

\- No Del - Cosima negó con la cabeza - No tendré problemas. Tendré que hablar de esto tarde o temprano con esta gente, hablar de ti y volver a pedir ayuda porque nos estamos quedando sin tiempo y ellos lo saben. Ellos pueden odiarte Delphine pero te necesitan, son demasiado orgullosos para demostrarlo. Pero no te preocupes que yo los voy a convencer.

Delphine suspiró. Lo que decía Cosima tenía sentido y quería ayudarla pero no sabía cómo. Siguieron hablando de temas más livianos luego de eso y comenzaron una rutina todas las noches de tener al menos media hora de la única hora que le daban para hablar con sus hermanas para hablar con Delphine.

La rubia supo que el libro favorito de Cosima era el Origen de las Especies de Darwin que había perdido en su viaje forzado a la isla Moreau. Delphine hizo una nota mental para regalarle una nueva edición del libro cuando tuviera la oportunidad de rescatarla. Supo que su color favorito era el rojo, que tenía rastas, un aro en la nariz y dos tatuajes en los antebrazos desde los dieciséis años. Supo que le gustaban las chicas desde los ocho pero que sus primeras relaciones fueron con chicos y que en la secundaria se decantó definitivamente por el sexo femenino, la morena le contó a Delphine que fue en la secundaria cuando conoció a Emi y tuvieron una relación que no terminó bien. Cosima le contó que su última relación amorosa fue con una chica llamada Shay que era rubia y que había terminado con ella cuando supo que era soldado del ejército americano, que tenía alianzas con el grupo Neolution y que le había mentido porque era parte de su misión que era convencerla de trabajar para ellos.

\- Cuando no acepté la mandé al infierno y fue en parte el motivo por el que también me secuestraron - Cosima admitió con pesadumbre - Imagino que ella todavía debe querer verme muerta pero hace mucho tiempo que no sé de ella.

\- ¿La extrañas? - Delphine se atrevió a preguntar con suavidad a pesar de que la imagen mental que tenía en su cabeza de Cosima y esa chica le provocaba celos - ¿A Shay? ¿La extrañas?

Cosima lo pensó por un momento y negó con la cabeza.

\- Extraño los buenos momentos pero no a ella - respondió ella con sinceridad - Extraño ese sentimiento de libertad que tenía con ella ¿Sabes? No era complicado estar con ella porque se había creado una vida simple que a mí me gustaba mucho. Con Emi viví todo lo contrario y si tú peleaste con ella y la conociste imagino que sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

Delphine asintió con fervor, todavía recordaba la paliza que esa chica le había dado y lo que le habían dicho las hermanas de Cosima sobre ella y su relación con la morena.

\- No hablaré de esos malos tiempos, obvs - Cosima casi se rió - Pero hablando de Shay eso es lo que extraño, la simplicidad de estar en una relación sana. Era una total mentira pero mientras no lo sabía fue bueno.

Delphine volvió a asentir sin palabras y se mordió el labio. Se imaginaba una relación con Cosima. Delphine no era lesbiana ni bisexual porque nunca pensó en eso a pesar de que sabía que la bisexualidad podía ser un espectro dependiendo de la atracción mental y física hacía otra persona, pero se podía ver a sí misma en una relación con otra chica y más si esa otra chica era una mujer tan bella como Cosima.

\- Oye, ¿Del? - Cosima llamó a la rubia con una sonrisa - ¿Has oído algo de lo que te he dicho? Estás con la mirada perdida. ¿Estás bien?

Delphine negó con la cabeza para despejarse las telarañas mentales y sonrió a Cosima con el rostro ruborizado.

\- Estoy bien chérie, lo siento - se disculpó - Mi cabeza... mi cabeza estaba en otra parte.

\- ¿Dónde? - Cosima estaba disfrutando de ver a la rubia con la cara como un tomate - ¿Puedo saberlo?

\- Yo... bueno... - Delphine titubeó enojada consigo misma por el ataque repentino de timidez frente a Cosima, nunca le había pasado eso antes con alguien. La rubia suspiró llena de incomodidad y Cosima decidió apiadarse de ella y cambió de tema.

\- Me ha encantado hablar contigo Del - Cosima sonrió con un dejo de tristeza - Pero tengo que irme, la media hora que tenía se acabó. Sus palabras siguieron a un ruido de golpes en una puerta que Delphine alcanzó a oír a pesar de que era un ruido lejano.  - Ya me avisaron. Pero hemos quedado en eso, ¿Bueno? Intentaré convencer a esta gente de que te permita ayudar de alguna manera. Sé que con tu ayuda podremos dejar a esta gente contenta y yo por fin podré volver a casa....

Delphine vio a Cosima tragarse un nudo en la garganta y odió no poder atravesar la pantalla para sacarla de su prisión. Decidió que la mejor manera de ayudarla era comprometerse.

\- Seguiré peleando, chérie - Delphine prometió en tono serio y vio a Cosima sonreír - Te lo prometo, ganaré todas mis peleas y te sacaré de allí.

\- Gracias Del - Cosima le dijo con una sonrisa que hizo sonreír a la rubia - Gracias por ayudarme, pero cuídate ¿Bueno? No quiero volver a verte herida de nuevo.

\- Lo intentaré - Delphine estuvo de acuerdo  y se despidió - Hasta mañana Cosima, espero que pases buena noche.

\- Tú también - Cosima se despidió - Descansa mucho que te hará falta y buena suerte en tu próxima pelea, adiós.

Las chicas se despidieron y Delphine suspiró al mismo tiempo que apoyaba la espalda en el respaldo del sofá de Félix. Ella estaba sola a esa hora en el loft porque las chicas y el mismo Félix estaban pasando el rato en el bar de Bobby. Ella declinó la invitación porque deseaba tiempo a solas con Cosima.

Sarah y Félix se habían burlado como siempre lo hacían cuando Delphine hablaba de Cosima pero estuvieron de acuerdo.

\- Lo tienes mal con mi hermana, rubia - ella le dijo con sorna antes de irse - Tan mal que ni siquiera eres capaz de disimularlo.

Ella no podía, eso estaba claro como el agua en sus ojos y era su maldición. No poder guardarse sus emociones cuando se trataba de Cosima se estaba convirtiendo un problema que iba a más allá de sonrojarse y tartamudear como le ocurría cuando era una adolescente.

Y eso le sucedió en su siguiente pelea, una que debía enfrentar con una mujer de la que sólo sabía por labios de otra, una mujer que la sorprendió desde que la vio y que nunca creyó que conocería.

Shay Davydov, la última ex novia de Cosima....

 

# Ocho: Sacrificio.

 

Delphine intentó con todas sus fuerzas cumplir su promesa a Cosima de seguir peleando y en eso de hacerlo, lo estaba cumpliendo. Estaba luchando con todo lo que tenía, excepto que no estaba haciendo demasiado para no salir herida. Delphine aprendió pronto a no subestimar a un rival por su contextura, su estatura o su apariencia. Cuando conoció a Shay Davydov se dio cuenta que todas sus ideas preconcebidas de una persona fuerte estaban erróneas. Shay a ojos de Delphine era una rival sin cuidado. Cuando la vio supuso que la rubia bajita al lado de su representante, un neolucionista conocido como Bulldogs, sería fácil de vencer. Estaba muy equivocada. Delphine se dio cuenta que Shay era una rival difícil porque usaba precisamente aquello que puede ser un impedimento a simple vista, a su favor.

Delphine descubrió que la chica tenía fuerza suficiente para barrerla a la lona con una simple zancadilla. Que tenía la fuerza para agarrarla del brazo, torcerlo y golpearla contra las cuerdas porque todo su cuerpo sufrió ese castigo durante casi el primer y segundo asalto. Delphine tenía los músculos doloridos y sudaba como nunca antes lo había hecho pero Shay parecía fresca como una lechuga y la francesa no sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal.

Cuando el réferi les dio a ambas cinco minutos de descanso habló de ello con Alison.

\- Lo que sé sobre esa chica aparte de que fue novia de Cosima y de que estuvo en el ejército, es que es buena practicante de la medicina alternativa, y las artes curativas orientales. Yo no sabía que era una luchadora más - Alison intentó responder las preguntas de Delphine con sinceridad - Mientras estuvo de novia con Cosima nunca supimos que lo fuera.

\- Pues tú puedes decirme Alison, esa chica me está dando una soberana paliza - Delphine se quejó todavía luchando por respirar - Creo que lo hace a propósito porque sabe que estoy peleando por Cosima. No sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal.

Alison se quedó pensativa. Ella sabía que Delphine tenía razón y meditó sus palabras mirando a la rival. Vio a la rubia sentada en estilo indio en  la banca de su esquina con los ojos cerrados meditando. Alison se dio cuenta que la fuerza física de la chica venía de su mente más que de sus músculos y supo que tenía que darle un enfoque diferente. Supo que a Delphine no le serviría de nada usar su agilidad y su complexión con esta chica porque ella hacía lo mismo por lo que el choque entre ambas era similar a combatir el fuego con gasolina. Delphine iba a tener que complementar su mente con la fuerza de su cuerpo para derrotar a la otra chica y eso fue lo que le explicó que hiciera.

\- Vas a tener que usar estrategias con ella, querida - Alison le dijo con seriedad - Tendrás que observarla y anticipar a sus movimientos cuando logres hacerlo tendrás que usar la fuerza y sobre todo la rapidez para poder vencerla. Y si tienes que hacerlo usar tus palabras también.

\- ¿Mis palabras? - Delphine miró a la otra chica con el entrecejo fruncido sin entender una sola de sus palabras - ¿Cómo hago eso?

\- Venciéndola con algo, no, alguien que en realidad ustedes dos tienen en común - Alison casi sonrió - Cosima, por supuesto.

Delphine se quedó mirando a su entrenadora con la boca abierta. Hablar de Cosima con su rival era un golpe bajo y hasta ella misma se había dado cuenta, pero al mismo tiempo no sabía si su cuerpo iba a poder seguir aguantando más del castigo. Otro golpe más de cara contra las duras cuerdas y estaba segura que tarde o temprano perdería los dientes y no Delphine no tenía los medios económicos aún para pagar un buen dentista.

Iba a tener que hacerlo así que lo intentó.

Cuando sonó la campana del tercer asalto se enfrentó a la rubia dando rodeos. Ni ella ni Shay estaban dispuestas a empezar el ataque así que Delphine tomó la oportunidad para seguir los consejos de Alison.

\- No puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de dejar ir a alguien como Cosima Niehaus - Delphine comentó de pronto mirando a la rubia más baja que se había detenido un segundo cuando escuchó las palabras de la francesa - Cosima es una chica extraordinaria, ¿Qué sucedió? Tengo entendido que ella te dejó cuando tú le ocultaste que eras del ejército.

Sus palabras hicieron el truco. El talante sosegado que había mantenido la chica militar se resquebrajó cuando escuchó las palabras de Delphine y no esperó más. Comenzó a atacar de la misma manera que la mole Johnsson había atacado a Delphine antes y la alta rubia no dudó en usa eso a su favor.

\- ¡Jodida perra! - Shay gritó con rabia - ¡Tú no tienes una puta idea de nada! ¡Tú no sabes nada de Cosima!

Aquellas palabras le valieron a Delphine un golpe de puño en la cara. El movimiento en sí no estaba permitido pero el réferi del asalto no había visto el golpe porque Buldogs hizo con él un blind referee para que el hombre no viera lo que su luchadora estaba haciendo con su rival. El hombre calvo estaba enfrascado en una discusión con el hombre moreno llamado Roman a quién distraía para que no se acercara al centro de la lona. Gracias a ese tiempo libre la lucha libre entre ambas chicas había pasado a ser boxeo a toda regla.

Delphine había recibido dos golpes de lleno en el rostro que le habían dejado la boca y la nariz ensangrentada, pero ella también había conseguido colarle varios de sus derechazos. Dos de ellos en el plexo solar que dejaron a su rival sin la capacidad de respirar ni levantarse. El réferi que había tenido que expulsar a Buldogs del cuadrilátero, volvió al centro de la lona para verificar el knock out de la rubia.

\- ¡Uno, dos, tres! ¡Fuera! - gritó el hombre cuando se dio cuenta que la chica no se iba a levantar. Dio por terminada la lucha y presentó a Delphine como la nueva ganadora.

Alison, Sarah y Helena se había acercado para abrazar a Delphine y la rubia había tenido que suprimir a la fuerza varios gemidos de dolor. Estaba segura que tenía al menos un par de costillas magulladas, pero no rotas porque todavía podía respirar con libertad a pesar de que le dolía.

\- Esto lo tenemos que celebrar frenchie, cuando Cosima sepa que ganaste a su otra ex estará loca. - Sarah estaba encantada - Ya has pasado el nivel de Bulldogs y ya sólo te faltarían dos para llegar al final. Estamos a medio camino rubia, a medio camino de rescatar a Cosima.

Delphine también lo sabía. Estaban demasiado cerca pero a ella le pareció extraño que a pesar de todo el abuso sufrido todo estaba saliendo demasiado fácil. Y esa facilidad no le gustaba para nada a ella, esa facilidad olía a trampa y estaba segura que ya había caído en ella.

Sin embargo, cuando cayó en el nivel senior a cargo de Evie Cho, ya no sólo creía que estaba en una trampa, todo el campeonato era una trampa. Una jodida mentira.

Todo era una estratagema de Leekie. La había dejado ganar a propósito para llegar hasta aquí. Había luchado contra rivales relativamente fáciles y se había saltado un nivel porque a Leekie se le había acabado el tiempo. Delphine había conseguido un pase directo a nivel senior pero no tenía idea a quién se enfrentaba, sólo sabía que la mujer asiática que tenía enfrente había derrotado a Sarah y sus dos sestras que se habían enfrentado a ella.

\- No sé si debo decir que es un placer conocerte al fin doctora Cormier - la mujer saludó con una sonrisa sarcástica - Pero sí sé que tu nombre es legendario dentro de la organización Neolution.

Delphine optó por dejar hablar a la mujer. Aprovechó ese tiempo para hacer lo que siempre hacía antes de enfrentarse a un rival, estudiar sus movimientos. Por desgracia en esta ocasión, Delphine descubrió que era difícil para ella leer a la otra mujer. Evie Cho tenía unas defensas extraordinarias y era una maestra en disciplina física y artes marciales orientales. Ella conocía trucos y llaves que sólo eran conocidos en el circuito de lucha libre asiática así que Delphine supo que sería una rival de temer. Todo fue peor cuando recordó la charla que minutos antes había tenido con Alison, Sarah y Helena en su camerino.

\- Evie Cho es una perra psicópata - Sarah le había dicho en tono brusco recordando su pelea con la mujer - Tiene la fuerza física de la mole Johnsson y la estrategia de lucha de Shay pero en ella esas cualidades están aumentadas a mil. Es una víbora, te ataca cuando menos te lo esperas y luego ya no te suelta. La última vez que luché contra ella escapé por los pelos y porque el réferi había visto el golpe prohibido que acabó el último asalto, un golpe en el ojo.

\- Esa mujer tiene mucha experiencia es cierto - Alison también estuvo de acuerdo - Es una rival difícil Delphine, eso no podemos negarlo. Tiene muchos puntos a su favor, además es cinturón negro de kárate.

\- Lo que dicen las sestras es cierto - Helena asintió al mismo tiempo que se terminaba unos uno nachos de queso - Evie Cho es una serpiente pero hasta las serpientes tienen un lado débil. - Helena se tocó la mejilla derecha y el costado izquierdo. - Puntos débiles. Luego de mencionar eso siguió comiendo.

Delphine meditó sus recuerdos. Los golpes en la cara con los puños estaban penalizados y golpes al costado también pero el réferi los permitía de vez en cuando. Supo que tenía dos referencias a su favor pero no sabía que Evie Cho también tenía las suyas.

El representante de Evie era un hombre de barba y gafas llamado Martin Duko, un detective corrupto que se había aliado a la organización Neolution cuando lo echaron de la fuerza luego de que se descubrió que estaba metido hasta las cejas en casos de tráfico de drogas, estafa e incluso asesinato, pero que no se le pudieron comprobar. Neolution lo había salvado de caer de culo a prisión a cambio de lealtad a la organización y por supuesto, de trabajar para ellos.

Evie dejó la charla. Estaban en una situación muy comprometedora porque la lucha era importante. Tan importante que habían cerrado el club para las personas ajenas a la organización y todos los presentes eran miembros activos de la ciencia friki. Hombres la mayoría con cuentas bancarias abultadas y de grandes apellidos. Delphine estaba literalmente en la boca de la bestia a punto de ser devorada.

El réferi dio el pitazo del primer asalto y Delphine cayó de lleno con su espalda contra la lona. Se había recuperado hacía relativamente poco de su último encuentro con Shay y no había sido capaz de hablar con Cosima porque no quería asustarla cuando la morena viese su cara maltratada por la webcam.

El golpe que se dio en la espalda contra la lona había sido fuerte lo suficiente para cortarle el aire de los pulmones pero las llaves que le administró la otra mujer casi la dejan chillando. Cho le había torcido la pierna derecha. No tanto como para romperle los huesos pero la dejó resentida a tal grado que acabó cojeando y su centro del equilibrio se vio severamente afectado.

Sin embargo Delphine siguió luchando. Logró esquivar varios golpes que amenazaban ser pinfalls, sus hombros nunca cayeron contra la lona porque la rubia no lo permitió y logró separarse antes del tercer conteo del réferi. Y también logró asestar varios golpes directos contra las zonas débiles de su rival.

Pero si Delphine tenía fuerza para seguir luchando Evie parecía casi un titán. Luego de recibir esos golpes bajos en la cara y el costado, castigó a Delphine a cambio con todo lo que tenía aprovechando que era una lucha sin reglas y que todo estaba permitido, incluso los golpes de puño.

Fue así que Delphine acabó con su cara en la lona más veces de las que hubiera querido. Acabó con un par de molares sueltos y sangre en la boca y en la nariz, dos costillas rotas y una pierna torcida.

Ella no iba a ganar y lo sabía, pero dio su último esfuerzo para golpear sin descanso los dos puntos que seguían siendo los más débiles de la otra mujer. Golpeó la cara de Cho hasta que la hizo sangrar y consiguió romperle al mismo tiempo dos costillas para empatar con sus propias dos costillas rotas.

Fue en ese momento que Delphine creyó que podía ganar, sólo por un momento. El último golpe que reventó a Cho y la mandó a la lona así lo indicaban, pero la rubia no contó con que el representante de Cho, Duko, tenía su propia agenda. El réferi estaba a punto de darla por vencedora, y apareció Duko cuando la gente alrededor del cuadrilátero estaba gritando enloquecida, y la atacó. Al principio Delphine no sintió nada sólo la cercanía de ese hombre que la rodeo y luego desapareció. Después de que Duko se fuera los gritos aumentaron y Delphine vio a las chicas correr hacía ella con expresiones aterradas. Cuando ella quiso preguntarles qué sucedía le fallaron las fuerzas y su cuerpo casi cayó una vez más a la lona. No sucedió porque Alison, Sarah y Helena estuvieron ahí para sostenerla.

Cuando Delphine pudo enfocar mejor vio que tenía un cuchillo enterrado en el cuerpo, justo a la altura de su hígado.

\- ¡Ese jodido hijo de puta! - Sarah gritó con rabia al mismo tiempo que también gritaba por ayuda intentando sostener el cuerpo de Delphine que volvía a tambalearse entre sus brazos - ¡Tienes que aguantar frenchie, no te puedes morir aquí! ¡No ahora!

Delphine quería responder, decirle que aguantaría pero sólo pudo gemir. No tenía más fuerzas. Ella sólo pudo ver cómo era rodeada por las hermanas de Cosima que habían formado un capullo protector sobre su cuerpo y sentir las luces duras de los focos que iluminaban el cuadrilátero. Lo próximo que supo fue que las hermanas tuvieron que alejarse un grupo de tres hombres sustituyó a las chicas y la rodearon. Le siguió un dolor cegador en su estómago que la hizo gritar en voz alta y luego escuchó voces. Delphine podía oír a las hermanas de Cosima discutiendo con alguien y de las pocas palabras que pudo distinguir escuchó que hablaban de Cosima, una isla y una oportunidad.

Delphine supo que sí había una forma de salvar a Cosima, iba a tener que sacrificarse y Neolution la quería a ella.

\- ¡Ustedes la llevaron hasta aquí, hijo de puta! - Delphine escuchó a Sarah peleando y pudo distinguir una alta y conocida silueta. Era Aldous Leekie.

\- Es cierto señorita Manning pero ahora tiene una oportunidad de salvar a su hermana - la rubia escuchó a su antiguo amante responder a las críticas de Sarah - Neolution quiere a Delphine de vuelta y esta es una buena manera de que ustedes tengan de vuelta a Cosima.

\- ¡No! - Sarah gritó ofuscada - ¡Si crees que voy a aceptar este sangriento trato estás muy equivocado Leekie! ¡Yo no...!

\- Acepto... - Delphine logró gemir en voz alta llamando la atención de las hermanas que se la quedaron mirando con expresiones espantadas. Leekie sólo sonreía pero Delphine sólo tenía ojos para Sarah a quién tenía más cerca. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba la miró a los ojos y la agarró de la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba - Es la única manera chérie... tengo que aceptarlo.

\- ¡Oi frenchie! - Sarah negó con la cabeza fervientemente - ¡Estás jodidamente loca! ¡No puedes hacer eso! Además Cosima me patearía el culo si supiera que te he dejado hacer algo así. No lo acepto.

\- Pero Sarah... - Delphine estaba cada vez más débil - Es la única-

\- Tiene que haber otra manera - Sarah insistió - Así no Delphine.

\- ¡No la hay! - la rubia gritó esta vez agarrando a Sarah con más firmeza - No hay otra manera de hacerlo Sarah y tú lo sabes. Esta es la única manera y ya lo he aceptado. Si he llegado hasta aquí ha sido para esto. Además es mi decisión.

\- Delphine... - Sarah seguía sin querer aceptar lo que la rubia decía pero ella misma sabía que no tenían alternativa y además se les estaba acabando el tiempo.

\- No dejes que mi sacrificio se eche a perder chérie - Delphine le pidió con tristeza - Mi deber es salvar a Cosima y traerte a tu hermana de vuelta.

\- Maldita seas frenchie... - Sarah se emocionó hasta las lágrimas pero al final estuvo de acuerdo - Estás loca, eres igual que ella. Sarah asintió y se puso de pie para hacer frente a Leekie.

\- Tú ganas maldito bastardo - escupió con rabia - Tú ganas.

Leekie dio la orden y llamó al doctor Ian Van Lier que estaba ayudando a Delphine a no perder más sangre de su herida en el hígado. Ambos hombres entablaron una breve charla y sacaron a Delphine del cuadrilátero ahora ensangrentado en una camilla directo a una van estacionada afuera del club Neolution. Ni Duko ni Evie Cho se volvieron a ver y Leekie desapareció junto al resto de los asistentes a la pelea. Las tres hermanas sin Félix que había quedado a cargo de cuidar a la hija de Sarah, siguieron a Delphine mientras la trasladaban a la van y se despidieron de ella entre lágrimas con una promesa.

\- La traeré de vuelta - dijo la rubia antes de ser dejada con todo y camilla dentro de la van - Es una promesa.

\- Lo sé frenchie - Sarah asintió con una sonrisa triste y luego se quedó mirando a Van Lier - ¿Qué pasará con ella? - Sarah le preguntó al doctor pero el hombre no respondió le hizo un gesto al segundo hombre que lo acompañaba y cerró la puerta de la van para salir de las calles a toda velocidad. Las tres hermanas se quedaron allí sin saber si volverían a ver a Delphine o incluso a su hermana alguna vez.

 

Delphine estaba asustada, o eso parecía. Ella no sabía dónde estaba sólo sabía que ya no estaba en tierra firme sino en un helicóptero y podía oír la voz de Van Lier pidiéndole resistir.

Lo intentó. De verdad lo hizo pero luego de un tiempo ya no pudo hacerlo y cerró los ojos hasta que pudo volver a abrirlos para descubrir que estaba en un lugar extraño y que era cálido pero lo mejor fue que al abrir los ojos vio lo que nunca creyó porque nunca había creído en ellos excepto cuando era pequeña.

Un ángel. Un ángel de rastas y gafas que le sonreía.

\- Oye tú - Delphine escuchó a la chica hablar en acento americano - Hola Delphine, Bienvenida a la isla del Doctor Moreau....

 


End file.
